Rockman X Shuffle
by Kogaxe
Summary: Ligeramente basado en Sonic Shuffle, es un crossover entre varias series...en fin: Sigma esta buscando poderrr y lo quiere a cualquier precio, podran enfrentarlo los Hunters?...y las brujitas, Arms, el "Devil Team"y...mejor lean y enterense que series pus
1. Aquella puerta

CAPITULO UNO:

AQUELLA PUERTA  
  
  
Metro City AD21XX  
Mavericks Hunters HQ  
Cuarto De Controles  
Nuevamente era un día agradable y tranquilo para todos los Mavericks Hunters, hasta ahora no había ningún problema en la Ciudad o en las afueras de la misma, no Reploids rebeldes, no Mavericks, realmente parecía que la calma comenzaba a regresar poco a poco... O al menos eso creían ellos.  
  


- AAAjuumm- en el cuarto de controles se podía apreciar a solo unos cuantos Hunters laborando, todo esto debido a la tranquilidad que había- Esto no me puede estar pasando- dice una Reploid vestida con una armadura negra y morada, cabello largo y amarrado con dos coletas, es negro al igual que sus ojos, aparentemente de unos dieciséis años.  
Yasha: Después de tanta acción vivida anteriormente, tantos peligros y Mavericks, ahora simplemente...  
-No tienes nada que hacer- Interrumpe otro Hunter que acababa de llegar al cuarto, éste tiene una armadura azul, no lleva casco y su cabello es castaño, ojos verdes y como de unos quince años. Enseguida de hablarle a Yasha se sienta junto a ella.  
Rockman X: Deja de quejarte por ese insignificante detalle mujer.  
Yasha:*Volteando a ver a X y con los brazos cruzados, dice con tono de fastidio* Por favor... Me vas a decir que no te agobia el hecho de estar aquí siempre vigilando una Ciudad en la que no pasa nada.  
Rockman X: Mmm, no me fastidia n_n, me molestaría más ver a una Ciudad destruida por el enemigo.  
Yasha: ¿Enemigo? ¿cuál enemigo? *dice burlándose* ¡Ja Yo no veo ninguno!   
X: ¬_¬ Chistosa, como eres nueva no sabes la agonía que se siente estar en el campo de batalla.  
Yasha hace caso omiso del comentario de su compañero y pone sus brazos atrás de la nuca, enseguida cierra los ojos.  
Por un momento todo queda en silencio... Bueno, sin contar el constante sonido de las computadoras, el teclado, una que otra alarma y todo lo demás, fuera de eso todo esta silencio n_n.  
Después de unos minutos una muchacha Reploid se acerca al lugar en donde se encontraban "trabajando" X y Yasha.  
- ¿Qué tal muchachos?- Les dice con una sonrisa en el rostro (Nooo, en la mano), y la palma de su mano derecha levantada, ella tiene un traje rojo y rosa, su cabello es rubio  
Y tiene ojos azules, aparenta tener unos 17 años.  
Yasha: ¿Ah? ¿Qué tal Alia, mucho trabajo?  
Alia: En realidad no, solo venía a avisarles que Signas quiere verlos.  
X: ¿No sabes para qué?  
Alia: No, pero es mejor que vayan a ver.  
Alia se retira a un escritorio del cuarto en el cual esta una computadora portátil.  
X: *Levantándose de su asiento* Vamos a ver que quiere.  
Yasha: *Con expresión de aburrimiento* De seguro quiere que vayamos por su ropa de la tintorería.  
X: ¬_¬  
Mientras, donde se encontraba Signas, el jefe de los Hunters, un Reploid alto, grande y de ojos negros, a su lado también se encontraba otro Hunter, de armadura roja con partes verdes y blancas, cabello rubio, ojos azules y aparentaba tener unos 19 años.  
Signas: Este es el punto donde se encontró esa anormalidad.  
Dijo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba en un mapa.  
Zero: ¿En que consiste? ¿Cuáles son sus características?   
Antes de que Signas pudiera responder algo a Zero, X y Yasha llegaron al lugar.  
Yasha: *Con tono infantil* ¿De la ropa?  
Zero y Signas la ven con cara de "y esta de cuál fumo"  
X: *Haciéndola a un lado* No le hagan caso como ha estado de ociosa le ha dado por decir estupideces.  
Signas: *Regresando su atención hacia el mapa* Ejem, como iba a decir, en este punto se ha presentado un cambio de clima muy extraño, pero quizás la característica mas importante es que hay una separación de tierra.  
Zero: ¿Y qué con eso?  
Yasha: No me diga que quiere que vayamos a repararlo  
Todos los presentes voltean a verla con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
X: Yasha  
Yasha: Dígame Capitán  
X: Vete hacia el rincón y no digas nada ¬_¬  
Signas: *Aún con gota de sudor en la cabeza* Eh bueno, el punto es el siguiente, de aquella abertura hay una gran emanación de energía, pero energía muy extraña.  
X: ¿Energía extraña?  
Signas: Si, es parecida a la que usamos para vivir, pero ésta puede ser materializada.  
Zero: Entiendo, entonces vamos a investigar si no me equivoco.  
Signas: Si, examinar el territorio, los factores como el clima, el suelo, etc.   
Yasha: Parece tarea fácil, ¿por que no va alguien especializado?(hasta que no dice una tarugada)  
Signas: En realidad ya había pensado en eso pero...  
Yasha: ¿Pero qué?  
X: Hay Mavericks?  
Signas: No  
Zero: Es algún tipo de energía negativa?  
Signas: No  
Yasha: Es peligroso?  
Signas: No  
Todos: ¿Entonces?  
Signas: Ejem, lo que pasa es que ya desde hace algún tiempo que ustedes no se dedican a una labor en especial... Y pues ya es hora de que se pongan a trabajar.  
A los tres Hunters les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que lo ven con una cara mas o menos así ¬_¬U  
Signas: Bueno Hunters no me vean así... ya que es la verdad, así que esa es su tarea y espero los resultados...  
Momento de silencio.  
Signas: ¡YAAAA!  
Los tres salen de la sala y se dirigen a una especie de "estacionamiento"  
Yasha: *Con los brazos cruzados y la vista al suelo* Después de tanto tiempo de no hacer nada y ahora me están encargando una tarea tan...  
X: Mediocre   
Zero: Ya cállense los dos, hacen que esto parezca tan sencillo.  
X y Yasha: ¿Y que no lo es?  
Zero: No, realmente puede haber peligro.  
Yasha: No me digas, una puerta a la dimensión desconocida.  
X: +Ya se me hacia raro que no dijera tonterías+  
Yasha:*Burlándose* O un Maverick ninja mutante, No, no, que estoy pensando, vamos a pelear contra el coco... O ya se quizás...  
X: +3, 2, 1+  
Zero: *Volteando hacia Yasha, lo que hace que los tres paren su camino* No trates de hacerte la chistosa conmigo *dice con un tono y una mirada asesina*  
Yasha: ... Si, ya... vamonos.  
X: +Sabía que Zero no le aguantaría una mas, yo ya me he acostumbrado a sus tonterías y a veces hasta me hace reír *mira a Zero de espaldas* pero él...+  
Los tres llegan al estacionamiento y cada uno se dirige a su respectiva motocicleta Hunter. Zero en una roja, X en una azul y Yasha en una negra, a continuación s prepararon para salir y dirigirse hacia el punto indicado por Signas.  
Sin embargo, durante el camino nadie hablaba, Yasha, posiblemente, era por que se sentía como regañada por su superior, Zero, X pensaba que Zero no estaba de humor y Zero... En realidad por que así es él (¿no es lindo?).  
Así estuvieron en silencio todo el recorrido, que en verdad era un gran tramo del Maverick HQ hacia la zona, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque con las motocicletas era muy rápido, aun así fue algo pesado el trayecto.  
  
Algún lugar en la afueras de la Ciudad.  
Los tres llegaron a un terreno completamente desierto, mucha tierra, poca vegetación y más que nada mucho viento (el cual levantaba la tierra y polvo)  
Yasha:*Bajando de la motocicleta y observando el área* No me parece peligroso  
Zero: Deja de retar al destino *se baja del vehículo y comienza a caminar hacia delante para buscar la abertura en la tierra.  
Yasha: *Viendo a Zero con expresión de preocupación* X, ¿Qué hice para que estuviera enojado conmigo?  
X: Así es él +A veces creo que Zero preferiría seguir siendo un Maverick+  
Los dos permanecen de pie junto a las motos, pero Zero les grita desde lejos para que lo alcancen.  
Zero: ¡Oigan! No se queden atrás  
Ambos Hunters corren hacia donde se encontraba Zero. Al llegar ven que ha encontrado la abertura de la cual les habia explicado algo Signas. Un gran separación de la tierra, unos 10 metros de anchura, aunque mientras se prolongaba hacia abajo era más oscuro e imposible de visualizar bien la energía esa.  
Zero: Es esto.  
X: Vaya que se siente un ambiente pesado.  
Yasha: *tapándose la cara de la arena que levanta el viento* Comencemos la investigación.  
Enseguida de decir esto ella avanza un poco para ver mejor la grieta.  
Zero: No te acerques tanto, puedes caerte.   
Yasha: No me digas que te preocupa.  
Zero: Tu solo no hagas tonterías.  
Después, Zero retrocede un poco y comienza a explorar mejor la zona.  
Yasha: No le entiendo  
X: No te preocupes, vamos investigar.  
X se prepara para comenzar a hacer su trabajo pero en eso, llega una gran corriente de aire la cual empuja a Yasha hacia el fondo de la grita.  
Yasha: ¡WAAAAAAA!!!  
X:*Viendo hacia abajo* ¡¡¡¡YASHA!!!!  
Zero: *Acercándose hacia la grieta* ¡Diablos!  
  
  
Algún lugar en el Universo.  
Una luz aparece en cielo de alguna parte, de ella aparece un especie de portal, del cual cae la Hunter de cabello y ojos negros.  
Yasha: ¡WAAAAAAAA....Ay *Cae al suelo* ¿esto es el fondo de la grieta? No lo creo, como llegue aquí...   
Ella voltea hacia todas partes y puede apreciar que en este lugar ya es el atardecer, el cielo se ve naranja, a lo lejos se puede ver el mar, hay muchos árboles y calles a desnivel, sin mencionar que están pavimentadas con lo que parecen tabiques amarillos.  
Yasha: *todavía en el piso* Me lleva la...  
Antes de terminar la frase, mira hacia atrás y ve una tienda extraña la cual tenía el letrero de "Mansión Mágica" (o bueno, algo así).  
Yasha: Pero que...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
 NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
Ok Ok, el primer capitulo de quien sabe cuantos esta terminado, por el momento muchos ya se han de haber dado cuenta de que la tierra en donde se encuentra Yasha es la de Ojamajo... ya saben que.  
Yasha es una Reploid Maverick Hunter que cree yo, un personaje original, la cual, según yo, fue construida por el mismo que hizo a Zero, si, el Dr. Willy.  
También ya se han de haber dado cuenta de que esa grieta es un portal entre dimensiones. Por el momento no quiero mencionar muchos detalles acerca de la historia que mas que nada es un CrossOver entre muchas series.  
   
*= Acción de un personaje  
+= Un personaje piensa  
()= Algún comentario idiota o una explicación


	2. Yasha en el país de las maravillas

CAPITULO DOS  
YASHA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS  
Por: Chitor Sparda  
  


Algún lugar en el universo  
Año 1999  
6:30 PM  
  


Después de haber caído por aquella enorme grieta en la tierra, la Maverick Hunter Yasha había llegado a un lugar completamente ajeno y extraño para ella, una especie de ciudad "primitiva" según ella...  
  


Yasha: AUUUUCH!!! Que ranazo, ay mi encanto...*dice sobándose toda la espalda y... Mas abajo*   
Ella aún continuaba en el suelo.  
  


Yasha: Esto... *volteando hacia todas partes, completamente desorientada* esto, no es Metro City... *con voz temblorosa* esto... No es mi casa...  
  


Como seguía sorprendida por lo que le había pasado, digo, no es de todos los días que caigas a un precipicio y al llegar al fondo te encuentres en un lugar que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, Yasha aún no se percataba de que estaba "tirada" en frente de una gran casa, la cuál era una tienda "La mansión Mágica".  
Tampoco se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos una niña venía corriendo...  
-¡No cabe duda de que soy la chica más desafortunada del mundo!!!- decía la niña que estaba en camino hacia donde estaba Yasha.  
Yasha: ¿Eh?  
Ella logró escuchar los gritos de lamento de la niña, sabía que no podían verla vestida en esa manera, esa armadura, armas y demás cosas que tenía encima, la Hunter se levantó de inmediato del suelo y se alejó un poco para que no lograran distinguirla, estando una vez donde ella quería, alzó su muñeca izquierda a la altura de su cara, regresó su Buster a la forma original de su mano, en la cual tenía una especie de reloj con aspecto futurista, presionó uno de los coloridos botones que tenía y en el acto su armadura cambió por unas ropas, digamos un poco más humanas, una falda de tirantes roja con mallas y una playera de mangas largas y negras. Suponía que ahora si estaba lista para salir a investigar que clase de lugar era ese.  
Pero al dar la vuelta y salir de su "escondite"...  
CUAASS  
Ahora Yasha y la pequeña niña que había visto corriendo a lo lejos estaban en el piso, la niña, una pequeña de cabello rosa y peinado con una coletas, como de unos ocho años, vestía un short morado y una playera rosa, ella no había visto salir a Yasha, por lo que tropezaron.  
Yasha: *Palpando su cabeza* ¡Ouch! +demasiados golpes en un solo día+  
-Ohh lo siento... De veras *la pequeña niña se levantó enseguida del piso aún muy adolorida*  
Yasha: *Levantándose del piso* No la culpa es mía, no debí salir así. *nuevamente palpaba su cabeza*  
-Oye, ¿estas bien?  
Yasha: Si no hay cuidado *sonriendo* Oye, por cierto ¿cómo se llama este lugar?  
- ¿Eh?  
Yasha: Si, es que veras...soy...turista +si, eso+ y pues, perdí a mi grupo n_nU  
- Oh, ya veo esta es la ciudad de ... (es que no se como se llama ese lugar n_nU ¬_¬)  
Yasha: +Lo que pense, esto no es Metro City+  
Yasha comenzó nuevamente a "inspeccionar" el lugar con la mirada, lo que llamo la atención de la pequeña niña.  
- Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
Yasha: *sorprendida, mas bien sacada de onda* Eh?? Yo?? Me llamo Y...  
La Hunter sabía que por varias razones no podía dar su verdadero nombre así que tuvo que improvisar algo rápido  
- ¿Eh?  
Yasha: Soy Y...Yukino, si, Yukino Akiba n_n  
- Definitivamente nunca te había visto por aquí, bueno yo soy Doremi Harukaze n_n mucho gusto.   
Yasha: *extendiendo su mano* Mucho gusto Doremi +Vaya, su nombre me recuerda a las notas musicales+ (para los que no se habían dado cuenta)  
Doremi: Supongo que no tienes a donde ir verdad *Sonriendo y con su expresión de ternura en el rostro*  
Yasha: *con una mano en la nuca* Eh, no, realmente no, por que? +quizás me puede decir como salgo de aquí+  
Doremi: Por que no me acompañas a la Tienda Mágica?  
Yasha: *Con cara de ignorante*(cuando no ¬¬) Tienda Mágica?  
Doremi: Si, es esa  
Dijo Doremi apuntando hacia la gran casa que estaba a unos metros de las dos.  
Doremi: Es un buen lugar para pasar parte de tu tiempo +Vaya, espero que sea un cliente n_n+  
Yasha: +No, no, no, querida Hunter hay que ver como regresar al HQ, como salir de este lugar, como volver con X y el odioso de Zero a seguir soportando su mal carácter+ Me encantaría n_n (¬_¬ perdónenla casi nunca es así de mensa)  
Doremi: En serio? Que bien!! ^0^  
Ambas se dirigieron hacia la tienda de la que hablaba Doremi y la cual ya habíabb visto Yasha unos instantes atrás pero no le había dado gran importancia.  
Ya en la Mansión Mágica, en su interior había solo unas cuantas chicas con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria observando las manualidades que había en ese lugar.  
Manejando la caja registradora, se encontraba una niña mas o menos de la misma edad de Doremi, ella tenia el cabello castaño, usaba anteojos y tras de ellos se podían apreciar un par de lindos ojos color miel. Doremi se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.  
- Hola, Doremi... Llegas tarde- dijo la niña con voz aguda  
Doremi:*Con un tono seco y triste* No preguntes Hazuki u_u  
-Seguramente fue otro rechazo ¿no Doremi?-  
Dijo una tercera niña, la cual estaba bajando las escaleras, esta tenía el cabello corto y azul, al igual que sus ojos, vestía un overol de mezclilla color azul, una playera verde limón y calzaba unos grandes zapatos de plataforma.  
Doremi: Aiko... ¬_¬  
Reclamó Doremi a la niña, mientras Yasha, ejem, Yukino las observaba desde el vestíbulo.  
Yukino:+Mmm, esas tres niñas me recuerdan a ciertas personas.+  
Doremi: ¡¿Por que te gusta tanto fastidiar eh?!  
Aiko: Si no es fastidio, es mi opinión.  
Ambas comenzaron a lanzarse miradas asesinas entre ellas, pero Hazuki intervino.  
Hazuki: Por favor niñas no se peleen, creo que tenemos una nueva cliente- dijo la niña viendo hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba Yukino. Las tres voltearon a verla.  
Doremi: Ah Yuki no te quedes ahí ¡pasa!  
Yukino:*Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado* Ah... Si.  
La joven Reploid se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las niñas.  
Doremi: Hazuki Fujigawa, Aiko Senoo les presento a Yukino Akiba.  
Hazuki y Aiko: Hola que tal n_n  
Yukino:*Con una ligera sonrisa* Hola, mucho gusto.  
Doremi les platico a sus amigas como había sido que su encuentro con Yukino, lo de que ella era turista y se había perdido.  
Aiko: Ay Doremi quien mas se anda estampando contra la gente a parte de ti  
Doremi: ¬_¬ Eso si es fastidio.  
Yukino: Eh, no realmente...  
Aiko: Ya te dije que no es por fastidiar es la verdad.  
Doremi: Entonces por que haces ese comentario?  
Yukino: ¬_¬ Oigan  
Hazuki: *Quien estaba observando una mas de las discusiones entre sus amigas* Disculpe Señorita Akiba.  
Yukino:*Volteando hacia Hazuki* ¿Si?  
Hazuki: ¿De que parte dice que ha venido usted?  
Yukino: Eh, yo...  
Aiko y Doremi paran su pelea y esperan a la respuesta de Yukino.  
Yukino: Yo vengo de Me...+no tarada, no digas eso, improvisa algo y ya+  
Vengo de Meicyn n_nU   
Hazuki: Que raro no había oído de ese lugar. ¿esta cerca de aquí?  
Yukino: Realmente no, es...un...pequeño pueblo en las afueras de la Ciudad, es que estaba de visita con unos parientes y... Me perdi n_n +perfecto ahora creerán que de verdad estoy tarada+  
Aiko: Alguien casi tan despistada como tu Doremi- dice en voz baja  
Doremi: Por que no te quedas en la tienda por hoy, ya es tarde, mañana te ayudaremos a regresar a tu casa.  
Las tres presentes que quedaban, si las otras chicas ya se habían ido ya que se acercaba la noche, se sorprendieron ante el comentario de la hospitalaria Doremi.  
Doremi:*Con gota de sudor en la cabeza* ¿Por que no?  
Hazuki: ¿Nos disculpa un momento?- dijo dirigiéndose a Yukino.  
Aiko y Hazuki se llevaron a Doremi a la parte superior de la tienda para hablar con Doremi.  
Aiko: ¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCA?  
Doremi: ¿por qué??  
Hazuki; Doremi, a Majorica no le va agradar esto para nada.  
Aiko: ¿qué tal si surge una emergencia y tenemos que transformarnos?  
Hazuki: ¿Y ella nos descubre?  
Aiko: ¿quieres convertirte en una Bruja Grenouille?  
Doremi comenzó a imaginarse como se vería con aspecto de bruja grenouille y al lado de Majorica. Enseguida su frente se torno de un color azul.  
Doremi: Mmmm, vamos que puede pasar, que tal si Majorica no regresa hasta mañana del otro mundo?   
Aiko: Y que se quede ella sola?   
Hazuki: Eso es cierto, no había pensado en ese detalle   
Mientras, abajo Yukino había optado por sentarse en uno de los sillones que habia en la tienda, observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, fijó su atención en una de las ventanas, una que tenía vista hacia el exterior, ya era de noche, una noche muy calmada con luna llena y estrellas en el cielo (no, en la tierra). Adentro comenzaba a hacer frío, una ligera brisa paso acariciando la piel de la Reploid y le causó un escalofrío.  
Yukino:*Intentando calentarse con sus brazos* ¿Y si no vuelvo a verlos? *dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo e inclinó la cabeza dijo con voz temblorosa y casi llorosa* ¿Y si nunca puedo regresar?  
Varios recuerdos e imágenes pasaron por su mente.  
Yukino:*En un profundo suspiro* X... Zero  
Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando de repente se percató de que algo estaba brillando muy cerca de ella, exactamente muy cerca de la caja registradora.  
Yukino no pudo contener su curiosidad y se levantó para ver que era lo que estaba brillando, al acercarse, vio que era algo parecido a un broche redondo con una piedra roja en el centro y varias en el contorno.  
Yukino: ¿Mmm?  
  
  
AD21XX  
Metro City  
Hunters HQ  
X: Y luego cayó al precipicio.  
X, Zero, Signas, Douglas y Alia estaban reunidos en el HQ tratando el tema del descubrimiento de aquella abertura.  
Zero: Cuando intentábamos bajar (abajo n_n) para llegar al final del precipicio había una extraña fuerza... Nos atraía hacia bajo.  
Signas:*Con la mano en la barbilla* ¿Cuáles son los resultados de las últimas pruebas?  
Alia: No hemos podido saber casi nada, los datos que tenemos son muy escasos.  
Signas: ...  
X: ¿Que haremos para rescatarla?  
Douglas: Las investigaciones deben continuar, solo así podremos tener una respuesta.  
Zero:*Con expresión de preocupación*... Continuaremos mañana  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
 Bien, una vez mas el fin (que bien T_T), este capitulo me pareció un poco más largo y sin mucho contenido en historia, sin embargo la primera serie para Cross Over ya hizo su aparición Ojamajo Doremi o Magical Doremi.  
Por otro lado, Aiko es Sophie, Hazuki es Emilie y Majorica es Majorca, pero preferí ponerles sus nombres originales, aún no se si incluir a Pop-Bibi Onpu-Nicole y demás personajes de la serie, pero en fin el tiempo lo dirá.  
Por el momento eso es todo...si es que ya me quiero dormir -_- bueno hasta luego


	3. La nueva Ojamajo

**CAPITULO TRES  
LA NUEVA OJAMAJO  
Por: Chitor Sparda   
  
Yasha, ahora alias Yukino se encontraba enfrente de la caja registradora de la tienda. Había notado hace unos instantes que al lado de la máquina se encontraba un objeto extraño y sobre todo brillante.  
  
**

**Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que ese objeto era una especie de broche prendedor.  
  
**

**Yukino****:+Será de alguna de las niñas supongo+  
  
**

**Yukino**** tomó el objeto entre sus manos, un adorno circular que tenía varias cuentas de colores y en el centro una grande.   
Debido a su curiosidad (mmmta cuando no), Yukino estaba a punto de tocar una de las cuentas pequeñas del broche cuando en la parte superior de la tienda se oyó un ruido.  
A continuación de este, la muchacha decidió dejar el objeto donde se encontraba anteriormente.   
  
**

**De regreso con Doremi y sus amigas:  
  
**

**Majorica****: Ya he regresado del reino mágico- dijo una especie de animalito gelatinoso, verde y con un cristal en el cuello.- la deuda de las esferas mágicas ya esta saldada.  
  
**

**Lala****: ¿Cómo han estado niñas, se han hecho cargo de la tienda?- saludó un hada diminuta de cabello rubio y traje blanco.  
  
**

**Aiko****: De eso queríamos hablar con Majorica.  
  
**

**Majorica****:*Gritando furicamente y casi escupiendo* ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho a mi casa?  
  
**

**A las tres niñas les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
**

**Doremi: No...no es nada malo n_nU  
  
**

**Hazuki****: Solo queríamos saber si nos la prestabas por una noche.  
  
**

**Aiko****: ... ¬_¬  
  
**

**Majorica****: ¿Prestada? o_o  
  
**

**Las tres niñas le explicaron a la Bruja Grenouille lo de su visita.  
  
**

**De vuelta con Yukino:  
Seguía parada observando aquel objeto extraño cuando de repente  
¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
Se escuchó un grito que hizo retumbar todo el establecimiento, también llamo mucho la atención de la Reploid.   
  
**

**Parte superior:  
Majorica: ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACER TAL COSA?  
(me preguntó, como es que una bruja tan diminuta puede gritar tan fuerte o_o)  
  
**

**Aiko**** y Hazuki: Fue idea de Doreemi  
  
**

**Doremi: ¬_¬ Todo yo.   
  
**

**Lala****: Miren, lo que pasa es que nosotras regresamos temprano para venir por ustedes y...  
  
**

**Aiko****: ¿Por nosotras? ¿Para qué?  
  
**

**Lala****: Ejem, el examen del nivel 5.  
  
**

**Aiko****, Hazuki, Doremi: ¿¡Cómooo?!   
  
**

**Majorica****: Sé que la fecha se adelantó un poco sin embargo debemos partir...  
  
**

**Doremi: Pero Yukino...- Dijo al mismo tiempo que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.  
  
**

**Majorica****: ¡PERO NADAA! Ahora transfórmense.  
  
**

**Aiko**** primero, apretó una serie de botones en un objeto parecido al que había encontrado Yukino, a continuación el objeto de colores emitió una música que parecía salida de una cajita musical, acto seguido un traje de Ojamajo apareció como por arte de magia (mas bien por magia). Aiko se transformó en aprendíz de bruja.  
Lo mismo sucedió con Hazuki, solo que su traje era de color amarillo, pero cuando Doremi intentó hacer algo similar...  
  
**

**Doremi:*Tocando su pecho* Oh oh...no esta  
  
**

**Hazuki****: ¿Qué ocurre Doremi?  
  
**

**Doremi: Mi medallón no esta (si, ya se que así no se llaman perdónenme la vida)  
  
**

**Aiko****: ¿Cómo?  
  
**

**Majorica****: *Con una vena resaltada en la frente* Se acaba el tiempo   
  
**

**Doremi: De seguro esta allá abajo, no tardo n_nU  
  
**

**Doremi se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir a buscar su medallón pero justo en ese momento.  
  
**

**-¿Buscas esto?- De repente y sin previo aviso apareció como de la nada una sombra la cual le estaba dando el medallón a Doremi.  
  
**

**Doremi: *Con cara de sorpresa, al igual que todas las demás* ¡¿EH?!  
  
**

**Yukino****: Toma, es tuyo- aquella sombra avanzó hacia la luz mostrando la figura de Yukino, quien tenía la mano en el aire y con el medallón de Doremi.  
  
**

**Doremi: Pero...  
  
**

**Hazuki****: Nos han descubierto…….  
  
**

**Aiko****: No puede ser…..  
  
**

**Mientras esto sucedía, Majorica no podía decir nada...estaba atónita de la sorpresa, Lala se había convertido en un gato blanco.  
  
**

**Yukino****: *Recargada en la puerta* Ya decía yo...una tienda mágica, objetos "mágicos" entonces ustedes deben ser bru...  
  
**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, las tres niñas se abalanzaron contra ella cubriéndole la boca.  
Las tres Ojamajo: NO LO DIGAS.!!!!!!!!!  
  
**

**Lala****, aún seguía convertida en gato pero después de observar bien a la Reploid regresó a su forma original y desde su escondite les dijo a las niñas.  
  
**

**Lala****: Esperen niñas- a continuación se acerco a donde estaban las tres Ojamajo y la muchacha. Doremi, al igual que Aiko y Hazuki se separaron de Yukino y Lala se acercó a ella, tanto que quedó justo enfrente de su rostro.  
  
**

**Lala****: Tu...  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Eh?...  
  
**

**Lala****: ¿Qué acaso tu no eres...?  
  
**

**Yukino****: ...  
  
**

**Lala****: *Observándola con atención y detenimiento* Una Maverick...Hunter.  
  
**

**Yukino****: *Ahora la sorprendida es ella*¿Quéeee, pero...cómo...cuándo... Como lo sabes?  
  
**

**Majorica****:*Acercándose a Yukino* No digas tonterías mujer ella no puede ser una Hunter, es una niña.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Saliendo del trance* ¿Que tiene de malo que sea una niña?* Dice con tono retador*  
  
**

**Lala****: Majorica, recuerda, ella estaba en aquella batalla.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Con cara de ¿What?, me repite la pregunta?*...  
  
**

**Majorica**** se le acerca y la observa detenidamente, como Lala lo estaba haciendo hace unos instantes. Mientras tanto, ninguna de las tres Ojamajo entendía de lo que estaban hablando.  
Majorica se aleja de ella.  
  
**

**Lala****: ¿Lo ves?  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Rascándose la cabeza* Eh...disculpen  
  
**

**Las dos la voltean a ver.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Cómo es que saben quien soy yo?  
  
**

**Doremi: Oye Hazuki- le dice a su amiga en voz baja.  
  
**

**Hazuki****: ¿Si?  
  
**

**Doremi: Dime de que están hablando  
  
**

**Hazuki****: No tengo idea Doremi  
  
**

**Doremi: *¬_¬U  
  
**

**Lala****: Muchas personas te conocen a ti y a tus amigos en el reino de la magia.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿El reino...de la magia?  
  
**

**Lala**** comienza a relatarle un poco de aquel reino de donde ella, Majorica y la mayoría de las Ojamajo venían, aunque para sorpresa de Yukino, en aquel reino podían tener contacto con otros reinos y no sólo eso, si no que también se podían comunicar con otras dimensiones.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Entonces...estoy en otra dimensión?  
  
**

**Majorica****: Así parece niña.  
  
**

**Doremi: Ejem- Se acerca e interrumpe la platica- ¡Podrían explicarme que pasa!  
  
**

**Majorica****:*Ve sorprendida a Doremi, como si no hubiera notado que ella ahí se encontraba* Oh, es cierto, ella ha descubierto a Doremi y a las demás.  
  
**

**Aiko****: Significa que *imaginándose con forma de bruja grenouille* ¡¡¡Nos convertiremos en algo igual que Majorica!!  
  
**

**Hazuki**** y Doremi comienzan a pensar en lo mismo que Aiko y las tres se ponen a llorar.  
  
**

**Majorica****: USTEDES TRES, ¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE?!  
  
**

**Doremi: T_T Pero Ma...  
  
**

**Majorica****: HE DICHO QUE TE CALLARASSSSS. Como ya le había explicado antes a Doremi, debido a que no son brujas no se pueden transformar en bruja Grenouille cuando un humano las descubre, solo a la segunda vez.  
  
**

**Doremi: Pero Sniff T_T esta es la segunda vez que me descubren.  
  
**

**Lala****: Pero la que te descubrió no es Humana  
  
**

**Las tres Ojamajo: ¡¿Cómooo?! *Voltean a ver a Yukino*   
  
**

**Yukino****: ...  
  
**

**Majorica****: Sucede que ella no pertenece a esta dimensión.  
  
**

**Lala****: Es un androide.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Ejem *Todas voltean a verla* Permítanme explicar esa parte.  
La Hunter les platicó acerca de los Reploids (creo que la mayoría de nosotros sabemos lo que son verdad?... [Si claro te entendemos] ¬_¬), una especie de androides pero mas avanzados.   
  
**

**Aiko****, Hazuki, Doremi: Ahhh  
  
**

**Yukino****: Bueno, pero si saben de dónde vengo sabrán como regresarme verdad?  
  
**

**Majorica****: Regresarte??  
  
**

**Yukino****: Si, mire señora bruja, en realidad yo estoy aquí por un accidente, sucede que de dónde yo vengo hubo un desperfecto en el suelo y pues... Se partió, entonces otros dos Hunters y yo estábamos investigando pero yo caí en esa grieta, luego aparecí en este lugar.  
  
**

**Lala****: ¿Una grieta?  
  
**

**Majorica****: Imagino que la reina del mundo mágico (es que decir la reina del reino mágico...como que no) ha de saber algo acerca de esto.   
  
**

**Yukino****:*Con cara de felicidad y ojos llorosos* ¿Me ayudarán?  
  
**

**Majorica****:*Con su cara de amargada* Veremos que se puede hacer, no te aseguro nada.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¡¡QUE BIEEN!!  
  
**

**Majorica****: Sin embargo hay un precio.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Termina de festejar y quita su cara de alegría* ¿Pagar?  
  
**

**Majorica****: Debido a que descubriste a las aprendices de brujas...  
  
**

**Doremi: Majorica, tu vas a...  
  
**

**Aiko**** y Hazuki: ...  
  
**

**Lala****: Pero ella es una Mav...  
  
**

**Majorica****: ¡SILENCIO! Mientras que este aquí o en compañía de una Ojamajo...  
  
**

**Yukino****: ...  
  
**

**Majorica****: Serás una de ellas.  
  
**

**Todas: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
**

**Yukino****: Que es exactamente lo que significa eso de "Ojamajo"  
  
**

**Doremi: Somos nosotras ^0^  
  
**

**Yukino**** voltea a verlas y luego mira a Majorica.  
  
**

**Yukino****: No querrá que sea como una de ellas ¿verdad?  
  
**

**Majorica****:...  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Verdad?  
  
**

**Majorica****:...*Asiente con la cabeza*  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¡Waaaaa! ¡Yo no puedo....es decir, yo tengo una misión, tengo regresar con los Hunters y...  
  
**

**Majorica****: Lala, dale uno de los medallones (y dale con "medallón", así no se llaman sonsa Chitor -_-U)   
Aiko: No sabía que aún le sobraban de esas cosas.  
  
**

**Majorica****: Ella lo usará temporalmente.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¡Un momento brujitas!  
  
**

**Las Ojamajo voltean a verla, Majorica hace caso omiso.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Alguien me ha pedido mi opinión?  
  
**

**Majorica****: No te queda de otra, descubriste su secreto.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¡Pero yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie!  
  
**

**Majorica****: No se trata de eso.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Con una vena resaltada en la frente* ¡Entonces de que! *Dice con una voz más grave y rasposa de lo normal*  
  
**

**Antes de que Majorica le pudiera responder, Lala ya estaba de regreso con una gran caja negra que llevaba colgada del cuello.   
  
**

**Lala****: Aquí están Majorca Puff  
  
**

**Majorica****: Muy bien niña Maver no se que, toma un medallón de ahí.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Con expresión de fastidio* Esto va contra mi voluntad, pero si solo así puedo regresar -_-U   
  
**

**Yukino**** metió la mano en la caja y a continuación sacó un objeto parecido al que había visto junto a la caja registradora.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Y esto con que se come.  
  
**

**Las**** tres aprendices de brujas solo observaban con atención.   
  
**

**Majorica****: Aprieta las notas Do Mi Fa y Sol del medallón.   
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Notas, estos botoncitos que parecen chicles?  
GOTA A TODAS LAS PRESENTES  
  
**

**Majorica****: Si eso es "_"U  
  
**

**Yukino****, viendo que no le quedaba de otra opción mas que la resignación apretó los botones (que parecían chicles jajajajaja) del medallón.  
Después del medallón comenzó a salir una música y de la nada apareció un traje de Ojamajo, (una talla un poco mas grande claro esta ¬_¬U).  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿_?....  
  
**

**Hazuki****: Tienes que ponerte ese traje antes de que acabe la música.  
  
**

**Yukino****, casi no entendió lo que debía hacer por lo que apenas si alcanzo a ponerse parte del traje.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¡Waaa que fue eso!  
  
**

**Majorica****:*Con vena en la frente* Hazlo más rápido.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Ok, lo intentaré de nuevo.   
  
**

**Volvió a tocar las notas musicales, de nuevo sonó aquella tonada y apareció el traje, que por cierto era de color negro y morado, esta vez la muchacha lo hizo bien.  
  
**

**Yukino****: ="_"= Voy a golpear al que se atreva a burlarse de mi.  
  
**

**Majorica****: Ahora toca las notas...(no me acuerdo T_T Gomen Nasai [Tonta ¬_¬].  
  
**

**Yukino****:+Por que creo que ahora aparecerán una especie de báculo o varita mágica ¬_¬+  
  
**

**Nuevamente hizo lo que Majorica le dijo (y qué creen pasó... lo que ella pensaba que pasaría, aunque ya sabíamos que eso pasaría verdad? Por que ya hemos visto que eso pasa y además [Ay!!! Ya cállate que me desesperaaasss!!]).  
  
**

**Yukino****: Y esto...*Observó detenidamente aquella varita con esferas mágicas* es ¿como una caja para chicles? (jajajajajaja chicles, al igual que las cuentas de..., ya me callo)  
  
**

**Majorica****:*nuevamente con una vena en la frente (eso debe ser malo para la salud)* ¡¡¡TONTAAA!! ESO ES PARA HACER MAGIA...Esta bien, solo tienes que decir el conjuro de Yiniyaniponi-Kokori-Puaru-Nunu (ay de cual fume)  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿What?  
  
**

**Lala****: Es el hechizo que tienes que conjurar para poder hacer magia.  
  
**

**Aiko****:*Pone su mano en el hombro de Yukino* Ya te lo aprenderás no te preocupes.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Yiniyaniponi que????  
  
**

**Majorica****: kokori Puaru Nunu  
  
**

**Yukino****: Yiniyaniponi kokori Puaru Nunu...ya capté  
  
**

**GOTA a todas  
  
**

**Yukino****: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?   
  
**

**Majorica****; Debes practicar para subir tu nivel.  
  
**

**Yukino****: Un momento, usted me había dicho que esto era solo temporal.  
  
**

**Majorica****: Cuando hayas pasado al menos examen del nivel 9 te ayudaré a regresar a tu mundo, de lo contrario te quedarás aquí.  
  
**

**Yukino****:*Se le pone el rostro de color azul* Dem...monios.  
  
**

**Lala**** ,**** al igual que las aprendices presentes se sorprenden de la decisión de Majorica.  
  
**

**CONTINUARA…..  
¿Qué pasará ahora con Yasha? ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en regresar a su dimensión? ¿Cómo pasará el examen del nivel 9? ¿Qué estará pasando con X y Zero? ¿Sabré algún día como se llaman esas madres con las que se trasforman las Ojamajo? ¿En qué terminará todo esto?...descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo de....YA CALLATE NIÑA CALLATE YA.  
  
 Notas de la autora:  
AL fin termineee...bueno, solo un capitulo. Muchos estarán pensando "Esta cuata sólo ha visto tres episodios de Doremi y ya esta haciendo un Fanfic" en realidad he visto a Doremi más de quince veces...¬_¬U...pero creo que se lo esencial...bueno, ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman esos "medallones", pero sé lo esencial...(ya no intentes defenderte Chitor).  
Esto ya se esta volviendo muy "femenino"...(déjame ver, es un fanfic de Rockman X...y solo ha aparecido en un capitulo?)...juro que cuando Yasha salga de esta dimensión el ambiente cambiará....LO JUROOO...  
Diablos...ya se que me odian, pero uno de estos días...CONQUISTARÉ AL MUNDOOO PINKY...JAJAJAJAJA (lo dije una vez y lo digo otra vez...¿De cuáll fumaste(S) carnala?**


	4. Batalla en el reino magico

Al parecer, ahora una nueva misión se le presenta a la Maverick Hunter Yasha, después de haber caído por aquella grieta que emanaba una especie de energía extraña, y desconocida para los Hunters, se encontraba en una especie de Ciudad, pero eso no era todo ya que después de haber encontrado una tienda mágica que era administrada por tres niñas...brujas, tuvo que aceptar ser ella también bruja.  
  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO  
BATALLA EN EL REINO MÁGICO: LAS OJAMAJO VS AMATHYST  
  
   
Yasha: *Aún cono su nuevo traje de brujita n_n y cruzando los brazos* Dime Majorika.  
  


La bruja la voltea a ver.  
  


Yasha: ¿cómo rayos voy a hacer ese examen?...Quiero decir, de que trata o que tranza?  
  


Las demás aprendices y el hada compañera de Majorika ven fijamente a Majorika esperando su respuesta, sin embargo, la bruja no hace más que irse flotando en su recogedor y cuando esta a punto de salir:  
  


Majorika: Cuando hayas practicado un poco y estés lista para aprobar ese examen te lo diré.   
  


Yasha sostiene el ...trecordeo(si así se llaman no?...bueno, algo por el estilo Gomen Nasai) con ambas manos y lo observa fijamente, aunque sin darse cuenta, Majorika ya había salido de la habitación.  
  


Yasha: +Tengo que pasar ese examen...pero, cómo se supone que debo practicar...esto es muy confuso y además...+  
  


Doremi: Oye Yukino- los pensamientos de la Reploid son interrumpidos por, su ahora, compañera aprendiz Ojamajo- Ahora que sabes nuestro secreto y nosotras sabemos algo de ti, ¿por qué no nos dices tu verdadero nombre y de donde vienes en realidad?  
  


Lala, Aiko y Hazuki ven a "Yukino".  
  


Yukino: Yo...ah *suspirando* es una historia algo larga pero seré breve, ejem.  
  


Todas las presentes comienzan a escuchar con atención.  
  


Yukino: Mi verdadero nombre es Yasha o en clave: Proyecto "Y". Como ya saben no soy como ustedes, es decir, no soy una humana, soy una Reploid...vamos, una especie de robot o androide y como ella *señala a Lala* ya había comentado, soy una Maverick Hunter.   
  


Doremi: *Le sale una gota* Un ¿Reploid?   
  


Aiko: Suena como a juego de video. (ay por que será?? ¬_¬U)  
  


Hazuki: Supongo que has de venir de una dimensión con tecnología muy avanzada no es verdad? Para hacer robot tan parecidos a humanos....  
  


Yasha: Algo por el estilo, vengo del año 21XX de un lugar llamado Metro City.   
  


Hazuki: ¿21XX? +¿eso será el futuro o algo así?+  
  


Durante unos instantes el lugar estuvo en completo silencio, como si las presentes estuvieran  "reflexionando" acerca de lo que habían escuchado.  
  


Lala: Pero dime...  
  


Yasha: ¿Si?  
  


Lala: ¿Qué son exactamente los Maverick Hunters? Los he visto pelear por medio de una bola de cristal pero, realmente no sé mucho de ellos.  
  


Yasha: Eh...*Le sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza que le resbala por ésta* Eso es una historia aún más larga, pero nuevamente intentaré ser breve: Los Maverick Hunters son Reploids que se encargan de eliminar Mavericks, o dicho en otras palabras Irregular Hunters, que son los robots malos del cuento, algunos son independientes y otros están, o mejor dicho estaban, bajo las ordenes de Sigma, nuestro mayor enemigo, aunque el Capitán X siempre ha sabido como manejar la situación *Le vienen recuerdos a la mente*  
  
Yasha: ¿Cómo es que no te aburres de la rutina de todos los días?   
X: ¿A que te refieres?  
Los dos Hunters están caminando, recorriendo el HQ.  
Yasha: Ahora que Sigma esta destruido, la amenaza ha terminado, y no hay nada que combatir.  
X: *Cierra los ojos y le sonríe a su compañera* Créeme, así es mejor.  
Yasha: *Viendo a X algo desconcertada* +Capitán X+...  
  
De regreso al presente(aunque en verdad estamos en el pasado, desde la perspectiva de Yasha, pero para Doremi y las demás es el presente así que...¿cómo, que me calle? ¿qué estoy hartando a todos? Pero...ok ok.)  
  


Lala: Ah, creo que entiendo.  
  


Yasha: *Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y volviendo al presente (ya analizamos eso ¬_¬). Si así no es tan complicado de entender.  
  


Doremi: *Sigue pensando en la explicación de Yasha pero de repente algo hace que reaccione* Ahh ¡Es cierto! Ya es muy tarde mi madre va a matarme!!  
  


Aiko: Es cierto!! Mi papá debe estar muy preocupado.  
  


Hazuki: Si ya es hora de irnos.  
  


Lala: Con todo esto creo que será mejor ir al reino mágico mañana para que presenten su examen del nivel 5.  
  


Doremi: Si *Regresando a sus ropas anteriores* Nos veremos mañana *Comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  


Hazuki y Aiko hacen lo mismo que Doremi, pero al estar a unos pasos de la salida Aiko se detiene y voltea hacia donde estaban Lala y Yasha.  
  


Aiko: Oye Yasha.  
  


Yasha:*Sorprendida* ¿MMM?   
  


Aiko: ¿Tienes donde quedarte?  
  


Yasha: Eh yo *Estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detiene* No creo que no.  
  


Lala: No es problema, se puede quedar aquí mientras que aprueba su examen.  
  


Aiko: ¿De veras? Me alegro que te puedas quedar aquí n_n.  
  


Yasha: Igual yo n_n  
  


Aiko: Nos vemos!  
  


Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, la niña de cabello azul ya había salido del cuarto para bajar las escaleras y a continuación salir por la puerta principal.  
  
Después de media hora.  
Lala esta ayudando a su huésped a instalar su cama provisional, esta cargando unas cobijas para llevarlas a la improvisada cama en el suelo del desván.  
  


Yasha: *Sosteniendo una almohada* ¿De verdad no seré mucha molestia?  
  


Lala: Por supuesto que no n_n, quizás Majorika sea un poco amargada y no le gusten las visitas pero por ser una alumna, esta bien.   
  


Yasha: Gracias *Mira hacia el suelo y agacha la cabeza, tiene una expresión de preocupación*  
  


Lala: ¿Pasa algo?, Ah ya se, supongo que los robots como tu no duermen así verdad, es eso, lo siento u_uU  
  


Yasha:*Cambiando su cara* No, no es eso, para nada. Solo me preguntaba si podré pasar ese examen.  
  


Lala: No te preocupes es algo fácil, la única bruja que ha reprobado ese examen en algún tiempo es Doremi.   
  


Yasha: Ya veo, ella es una buena niña.   
  


Lala: Realmente lo es.  
  


De pronto...  
-¡APAGUEN ESA LUZ!!!-  
Se escucha la voz de Majorika no muy lejos.  
  


Yasha: Creo que ya debo dormirme -__-U  
  
Las luces de la tienda mágica se apagan por completo, es una noche muy tranquila en verdad, luna llena y muchas estrellas, algo de viento, el cual movía las delgadas ramas de los árboles, levantaba del suelo las hojas caídas y secas.  
Mucha tranquilidad en la ciudad, sin embargo, dentro de la tienda mágica, se encuentra una muchacha, con una mente no muy tranquila.  
  


+Y si no puedo aprobar...+  
  


Ella, simplemente, no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado preocupada, casi nunca pasaba tanto tiempo tan lejos del Maverick Hunter HQ y mucho menos tan lejos de su dimensión. Yasha pensaba en que pasaría si no podía volver a ver a sus amigos, los demás Hunters...el Capitán X.  
  


Varías eran las cosas en las que pensaba, pero en el momento en el que recordó a X y creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, casi comienza a llorar, de no ser por su orgullo y por que tapo su rostro con la almohada...lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Al día siguiente:...  
Doremi, Hazuki y Aiko ya salían de la escuela, era más del medio día, las tres niñas tenían que ir a ver como iba la tienda.  
  


Doremi: ¿cómo creen que le haya ido a Majorika?  
  


Aiko: ¿A que te refieres Doremi?  
  


Hazuki: ¿Lo dices por la señorita Akiba?  
  


Las tres seguían caminando con dirección hacia la tienda mágica y en el camino comentaban acerca de su "visita".  
  


Doremi: ¬_¬ Hazuki por favor ahora que sabemos su verdadero nombre*Tiene ambas manos en las asas de su mochila*  
  


Aiko: Es cierto, es emocionante tener a un robot como compañera.  
  


Doremi: Y no es un robot ordinario, según ella es una Hunter de no me acuerdo que...  
  


Hazuki: Maverick, y ella no es un robot, es un Reploid  
  


Aiko y Doremi: ¬_¬  
  


Las tres llegan a la tienda, casa de Majorika, entran por la puerta principal y después se preparan para subir al desván cuando de repente...   
  


BOOM!! Se escucha una especie de explosión en el jardín trasero, Doremi y sus amigas se dirigen al lugar de donde provino aquel estruendo.  
  


Al llegar al jardín...  
  


Yasha: *Con traje de Ojamajo* =¬_¬=   
  


Ella esta parada enfrente de una mesa, la cual tenía un calendario y estaba abierto en el mes de septiembre.  
  


Yasha:*Algo decepcionada* No puedo -_-U  
  


Lala: Anda sigue intentándolo.  
  


Doremi: Eh...  
  


Yasha y Lala voltean hacia donde están Doremi y las demás y se sorprenden de verlas.  
  


Lala: Vaya, veo que llegaron temprano.  
  


Aiko: Majorika nos dijo que presentaríamos el examen del nivel 5  
  


Yasha:*Sigue en su trauma* No puedo -_-U   
  


Aiko: *Acercándose a la Reploid* ¿Qué intentabas hacer?  
  


Yasha: Yo sólo quería aparecer algo que caracterizara al otoño...  
  


Aiko se acerca a la mesa y ve el calendario.  
  


Aiko: Pero no estuvo tan mal...  
  


Yasha: Yo pensaba en algo como un árbol deshojándose, pero esto -_-U  
  


Majorika:*Saliendo de la tienda para llegar al jardín* ¡Eres una tonta! No podemos perder más tiempo ya, es hora de ir al reino mágico.  
  


Doremi, Aiko y Hazuki se transformaron en aprendices de brujas y se pusieron el traje de Ojamajo, a continuación cada una apretó una serie de notas en su medallón y de ellos aparecieron sus escobas. Yasha solo las observaba con los brazos cruzados.  
  


Majorika: *Acercándose a su nueva discípula (tenía una vena resaltada en la frente)* ¿Que esperas?  
  


Yasha: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?  
  


Majorika: No me compliques mas esto.  
  


Yasha: +bukkoroshite yaru zo+ (al final les doy la traducción n_n)  
  


Al no tener otra opción, tuvo que hacer aparecer su escoba de aprendiz de bruja y la tomó en el aire.  
  


Yasha:*Con los ojos cerrados y una vena resaltada* Ya nos podemos ir?  
  


Doremi: No es tan malo usar escoba mágica, al principio es difícil pero...  
  


Aiko: Es difícil para alguien como tu Doremi *Interrumpe Aiko con tono de burla*  
  


Majorika: Ya déjense de tanta platica y vamonos de una vez.  
  
Tiempo más tarde, en reino de la Magia:...  
  


Majorika: Doremi.  
  


Lala, Majorika y las demás Ojamajo están en una casita que es habitada por un par de brujas, las cuales son las sinodales de los exámenes.  
  


Doremi: Nos tenemos que quedar aquí?  
  


Lala: Ustedes van a presentar el examen del nivel 5 mientras que nosotras vamos al castillo de la reina.   
  


Yasha: Yo también me quedo aquí no es así?  
  


Majorika: Tu vienes con nosotras.  
  


Yasha: Pero por que??  
  


Majorika:*Con vena en la frente* Por que tenemos que ver ese asunto de tu dimensión.  
  


Yasha: Ah...así pos´si.  
  


Doremi, Hazuki y Aiko se quedan en la casa de las brujas Mota (así se llaman que culpa tengo yo ¬_¬) para que les den la prueba del nivel cinco, mientras que Majorika, Lala y la nueva aprendiz de ésta primera se dirigen al castillo.   
  
  


El tiempo vuelve a pasar y:...  
Reina de las Brujas:*Viendo una bola de cristal*...  
  


Majorika: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
  


Yasha: ¿Por qué paso eso en mi dimensión?  
  


Reina: Esto fue hecho intencionalmente...  
  


Yasha y Majorika: ¿¡Cómo!!?  
  


Reina: *Apartándose de la esfera de cristal* Mírenlo por ustedes mismas.  
  


Yasha se acerca para ver la esfera, ésta mostraba una imagen, un poco borrosa de una persona envuelta en sombras...esta se encuentra parada enfrente de la grieta por la que un día atrás, cayó Yasha. AL principio, ésta grieta es muy pequeña, y luego, la sombra hace una serie de movimientos con ambos brazos y la grieta se prolonga cada vez más.   
  


Yasha: Ese...me parece conocido.  
  


Reina: ¡Estas diciendo que conoces a ese individuo?   
  


Yasha: No lo sé,....no sé  
  


Reina: Esa persona ha causado un gran desequilibrio entre esta dimensión, la tuya, aquella en donde se encuentra Majorika...y otras.  
  


Yasha: Eso significa que...hay grietas de esa misma condición en otros lugares?  
  


Reina: No son exactamente grietas en la tierra, son portales.  
  


Yasha: Creo que entiendo, pero ¿por qué?  
  


Reina:*Pasa su mano por encima de la esfera* Eso es.  
  


La imagen anterior se borra y aparece otra, ésta es de 7 joyas de gran tamaño, las cuales están alrededor de otra gran piedra preciosa, de color dorada..., enseguida aparece esa misma sombra enfrente de las piedras preciosas. La imagen se disipa como si fuera agua...  
  


Yasha: Pero....¡AH!!!  
  


Algo parece haber asustado o mas bien, sorprendido a Yasha.  
  


Yasha: Sig...no, pero...no puedo ser...es Sig...  
  


Majorika: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir niña?  
  


Yasha: ¡SIGMA!  
  


Reina: Entonces si conoces al autor de los hechos.  
  


Yasha: Solo espero...que no sean acertadas mis suposiciones....Él es una gran amenaza.  
  


La reina hace desaparecer su esfera de cristal y Majorika sólo observa a una Yasha, la cual luce muy preocupada.  
  


De repente...  
KABOOOM   
Se escucha una gran explosión en las afueras del castillo.(me estoy empezando a hartar de las malditas explosiones), y una de las brujas que ayuda a la Reina entra por la puerta principal.  
  


Majorin: ¡Majestad!  
  


Reina: Que ocurre?  
  


Majorin: Majestad...hay un monstruo...afuera del palacio *Se encuentra algo cansada, y sobre todo preocupada*  
  


Reina: ...  
  


Yasha:*Con cara de felicidad* Majorika  
  


Majorika: ...  
  


Yasha: Puedo pelear? Verdad que si? Anda di que si.  
  


Majorika:*Con los ojos cerrados* -_-  
  


Yasha: Majorika...  
  


Majorika: ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?   
  


Yasha:*Se le ilumina el rostro y los ojos* ¡¡Gracias Majorika!!   
  


Yasha levanta su brazo hasta la altura de sus ojos, ve su muñeca y se prepara para oprimir los botones de ese objeto parecido a un reloj.  
  


Yasha: Hunter Powe...  
  


Majorika: ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- Yasha es interrumpida por la bruja-  
  


Yasha:*Confundida* ¿QUEEE, POR QUEE??  
  


Majorika: Pelearás como lo que ahora eres, una aprendiz de bruja.  
  


Yasha: *Baja su mano y se olvida de su transformación a Maverick Hunter* Esta bien ¬_¬U +Aguafiestas+  
  


Otra vez, la Reploid no tiene otra opción más que obedecer a su superior bruja, así que sale volando en su escoba mágica, aunque...no parece que tenga mucho control con ella, por eso sale de cabeza.  
  


Yasha: *De cabeza(jajaja)* Cielos ¬_¬U...eso no me gusta para naaadaaaaa!!!!  
  


La escoba aumenta su velocidad, y así llega al lugar de los hechos.  
Ahí, se encuentra un ser gigantesco formado por lo que parecen ser esferas mágicas, en el pecho tiene una piedra preciosa de gran tamaño, parecida a una de las que se logró visualizar en la esfera de cristal. Aquel monstruo era una gran bola formada por esferas, con brazos, piernas, manos y pies también formados por bolas...formadas por esferas(valga la redundancia)   
  


Yasha: *Volando en su escoba de cabeza, tiene cara de sorpresa* ¿Qué será eso?  
*Cambiando su expresión, ahora tiene una como "preparándose para la batalla"* No importa, será mejor hacerle frente, no parece ser muy fuerte o hábil.  
  


Yasha vuela hacia aquella cosa, disminuye la altura de vuelo y cuando esta a unos metros del suelo salta de la escoba y cae de pie, ya en tierra firme, ve el gran pie del monstruo ese y ve hacia arriba para ver que tan grande es.  
  


Yasha: *Viendo hacia arriba* Eso...no se ve muy fuerte.  
  


El monstruo esta destruyendo con ambos brazos todo lo que esta enfrente de él.  
Yasha retrocede y vuelve a elevarse con la ayuda de su escoba, ya parece dirigirla mejor. Sube y llega a la altura de la cabeza del monstruo, ella toca en su medallón las cuentas de colores musicales y de éste aparece su trecordeo.  
  


Yasha: Yiniyaniponi kokori Puaru!!, muéstrame el punto débil del monstruo!!!  
  


Después de realizar su hechizo, el efecto que tiene sobre el monstruo es el siguiente: La piedra preciosa gigante comienza a brillar con una gran intensidad.  
  


Yasha: Ese es n_n  
  


Yasha se lanza contra su enemigo atacándolo con una patada que va directo al punto en donde se encontraba la piedra preciosa, pero justo en el momento en el que Yasha iba a golpearle, el objetivo prácticamente se desvaneció, haciendo que su atacante se fuera a estrellar contra el piso.  
  


Yasha:*En el piso, sobándose la cabeza* Eso dolió...esto me tomará más tiempo de lo que pensé.   
  


El monstruo, quien estaba de espaldas a su oponente, se voltea hacia donde esta Yasha e intenta atacarla de un puñetazo. Pero ella logra esquivarlo de un salto.   
  


Yasha: +Debo pensar en algo y rápido+  
  


El enemigo sigue atacando a la Ojamajo, pegándole de puñetazos, que hacen un gran hoyo en el suelo, pero ésta es demasiado ágil para ser atacada así.   
  


Yasha: +¡!+ Ya lo tengo!!...Yiniyaniponi kokori Puaru!! Que se detenga el tiempo!   
  


Todo queda completamente inmóvil, menos la que invocó aquel hechizo.  
  


Yasha: Ya esta!!! sore de yoroshii desuka!!  
  


Después, vuelve a atacar, intentando destruir la piedra con la misma técnica de antes, pero...La piedra esta muy dura.  
  


Yasha: T_T Esta...muy...dura.  
  


El hechizo de Yasha desaparece y todo regresa a la normalidad (si claro, es muy normal que una bola gigantesca, como de unos 20 metros de alto ataque el reino mágico).  
El enemigo reanuda su ataque de puñetazos contra Yasha y esta vez uno de ellos logra golpearla, aunque no de lleno, logró hacerle un daño considerable.  
  


Yasha: Me carga!! Esto no es bueno! +Si tan solo pudiera atacar como Hunter+  
  


Yasha esta en el piso tomando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, del cual comienza a brotar algo de sangre.   
  


De repente...  
- ¡Que aparezca una ráfaga de viento!  
-¡Que golpee a esa cosa!  
  


Como de la nada surge un gran viento que ataca al enemigo.  
  


Yasha: ¿?- Voltea a ver hacia el lugar de donde provino el ataque.   
  


Así es, Aiko, Doremi y Hazuki hacen su aparición.   
  


Hazuki: ¿Cómo te atreves a perturbar la paz de este mundo?  
Aiko: Ya estamos aquí.  
Doremi: Ataquemos a esa cosa chicas!!  
  


Yasha: *Se acerca lo más rápido que puede a las niñas* Esperen!!  
  


Las tres: ¿EHH?  
  


Yasha: Tenemos que destruir esa piedra que tiene en lo que parece ser su pecho.  
  


Aiko: No es problema  
  


Hazuki: Hagámoslo.  
  


Yasha: NOO!! No entienden, esa piedra esta muy dura.  
  


Doremi: Entonces que hacemos?  
  


Yasha: *Ve a la criatura* Estaba pensando en un plan...alguien tiene que distraerlo mientras que las otras tres atacan juntas y destruyen la piedra.   
  


Doremi: Se me ocurre algo ¡Usaremos la magia estelar!  
  


Yasha: Entonces yo le distraeré.  
  


Las Ojamajo ponen en marcha su plan, Yasha comienza a atacar a la criatura por todas partes, al mismo tiempo que se movía con mucha rapidez.  
  


Mientras, Doremi, Hazuki y Aiko se preparan para atacar, convocan a la magia estelar y dirigen un gran ataque lleno de luz hacia el monstruo y Yasha hace que el ataque le de directo en la piedra, el ataque da resultado y aquella cosa comienza a hacer explosión (KABOOOM), pero la piedra preciosa queda intacta.   
  


Yasha: *Viendo aquella joya que quedó tirada en el piso* Eso es lo que tenía Sigma...-dice en voz baja.  
  


Doremi: *Se acerca al lugar de los hechos* ¿qué es eso?*Toca la piedra*  
  


En el momento en el que Doremi hizo contacto con aquella joya esta se desvaneció, mas bien desapareció misteriosamente.  
  


Doremi: Ups...perdón n_un  
  


Aiko: Mira lo que hiciste Doremi!!!  
  


Yasha: No, esta bien, es mejor así.  
  


Doremi y Aiko: ¿¿??  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
 Notas de la autora:  
Vaya esto si que se prolongó algo, pero ya quiero salir de esta dimensión, al fin empezaron los combates.... T_T  
Y si, nuevamente el enemigo es Sigma, pero...¿para qué quiere esas joyas? ¿Será que se volvió rarito?... ¬_¬ No creo,  
Esta primera piedra preciosa se llamo: AMATHYST (amatista)   
Pero, ¿por qué cuando Doremi la tocó ésta se desvaneció?   
Bukoroshite Yaru zo: Voy a matarte.

Este capítulo llegó rápido y es que chance y no puedo actualizar en unas…mmm dos semanas u_u, me van a cortar el internet ;_;, al menos tendré tiempo de escribir más capítulos y empezar un fic que desde hace tiempo que quiero escribir.

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAASSSSS graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas n_nU a Karin.EXE por sus reviews, me encanta que al menos a alguien le haya gustado mi historia, me inspira a seguirla ;_; jajaja gracias n_-


	5. Doremi y los Hunters

Capítulo 5  
DOREMI Y LOS HUNTERS  
Por: Chitor Sparda  
  
Una batalla se había librado en el reino mágico, parte de él se encontraba reducido a sólo escombros. Pero lo que sin duda, impactó a todas las brujas fue la aparición de una piedra preciosa en ese lugar, la cual era custodiada por una gran criatura hecha de esferas mágicas, pero, ¿qué son exactamente esas piedras preciosas? Lo más misterioso es que esa desapareció inmediatamente después de que Doremi la tocó, se desvaneció, se borró, ya no estaba, ¿por qué?  
Las cuatro Ojamajo se encontraban, todavía, en el lugar de los hechos, varias esferas mágicas habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo de todo el lugar, la criatura que habían vencido.  
Yasha estaba sorprendida de la reacción que tuvo la piedra preciosa al contacto con Doremi, sin embargo ella sabía que era bueno que aquel objeto desapareciera, Sigma estaba buscando esas cosas, y seguramente no era para algo muy bueno...  
  


Aiko: ¡Doremi que tonta eres!  
Doremi: ¿Qué culpa tengo que esa cosa haya desaparecido así como así?  
Aiko: Tu la tocaste!!  
Doremi: Estoy segura de que si tu la hubieras tocado también pasaría eso.  
  


Yasha estaba ahí parada, inmóvil pensando en las consecuencias que traería esa criatura, seguramente estaba de parte de Sigma, no estaba muerto y regresaría para cobrar venganza, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?. Lo que fuera que hiciera un hecho si era seguro, estaba lleno de rabia a causa de los Hunters, Sigma deseaba acabar con todos ellos, pero principalmente con el capitán X y el comandante Zero. Algún rencor si le guardaba a Yasha, quizás por traicionarlo cuando ella era parte de la Repli-Force y por que estaba de parte de los Hunters, razón suficiente para querer finalizar con el tiempo de su vida...  
  


Hazuki: ¿Te sientes bien Yasha?- La voz infantil y aguda de Hazuki hizo que Yasha dejara a un lado todos sus pensamientos acerca del futuro de los Mavericks Hunters.  
Yasha: Estoy bien compañera brujita- le dijo esto con mucha seguridad, al mismo tiempo de que le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo por preocuparse por ella.  
Yasha: Regresemos a donde esta Majorika.- Yasha comenzó a caminar para adelantarse, sus tres compañeras permanecían inmóviles, algo en el comportamiento de la Reploid no era normal, no tenían tiempo de conocerla pero sabían que Yasha no era tan "seria".   
  


Ella ya se estaba adelantando pero algo hizo que se detuviera, cayera al piso de rodillas y sujetará uno de sus brazos con el otro.   
  


Doremi, Aiko y Hazuki: Yasha!- Las tres corrieron a donde se encontraba su nueva compañera.  
  


Yasha vio la palma de su mano, derecha, con la que segundos atrás había tomado su brazo izquierdo, al verla notó que estaba completamente manchada de sangre, los guantes blancos que adornaban sus manos ahora se teñían de color rojo.  
  


Yasha: ¡Rayos!- Exclamó sorprendida, ya que no había notado que su brazo estaba herido y sangrando.   
Aiko:*Con tono de preocupación* Oh cielos que te pasó- vio el brazo de la muchacha herida y se encontró con que de éste salían chispas, algo parecido a un corto circuito.  
  


Algún ataque de la criatura, Amathyst, le había alcanzado a tal grado de que logró perforar y abrir el tejido, parecido a la piel humana, que cubría el brazo de Yasha. Se podía ver parte de su mecanismo interno, lleno de sangre principalmente.  
Hazuki y Doremi se espantaron de ver algo como eso, no estaban acostumbradas a ver sangrar a un "robot". Aiko, preocupada, se hincó junto a su compañera nueva y tomo el brazo herido de esta.  
  


Aiko: Tenemos que ir con Majorika.  
Yasha: No es nada niñas, no se preocupen.... ¡Ay!- Sin duda alguna, la Hunter ahora Ojamajo tomaba una herida de tal magnitud con mucha calma y a la ligera, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para dejarla quejarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo.   
Aiko: Chicas, tenemos que ir con Majorika.- a continuación de decir esto, 

Aiko tomó su escoba mágica, le siguieron Doremi y Hazuki. Aiko le ofreció a Yasha subir en su escoba mágica ya que la Ojamajo herida no podría controlar su escoba con su brazo en esas condiciones. Yasha no tuvo de otra y aceptó.  
Las cuatro se dirigieron al palacio para que Majorika pudiera ayudar a Yasha.  
Aiko tuvo algunos problemas para adaptarse al peso de Yasha para poder maniobrar bien su escoba, sobretodo por que el brazo de ésta seguía sangrando. (Todos estamos de acuerdo con que los Reploids sangran??[sii claro como no, completamente de acuerdo])  
Al llegar al palacio de la reina, las aprendices de brujas entraron por la ventana, llegaron con Majorika y enseguida le comentaron lo ocurrido.  
  


Majorika:*Con los ojos cerrados* No hacen falta tantas palabras, un solo hecho vale más que mil de ellas.  
Doremi: ¿Entonces viste la pelea?  
Majorika: En efecto, debo decirles una cosa...  
Aiko, Doremi, Hazuki y Yasha, aún herida, escucharon con atención lo que su superior tenía que decirles.  
Doremi: Al haber derrotado a esa criatura, han pasado el examen del nivel cinco- dijo dirigiéndose a sus primeras aprendices, quienes ya se encontraban festejando su triunfo a base de risas, abrazos, etc- Y tu has pasado el examen del nivel nueve- dijo dirigiéndose a Yasha.  
Yasha:*Con expresión de sorpresa* Eso quiere decir que...   
Majorika: *Asintiendo con la cabeza*  
Yasha:*Olvidándose completamente de su herida* ¡Viiivaa puedo regresar a mi dimensión!!- dijo casi saltando del gusto que la noticia le daba, pero se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor en su brazo.  
Majorika: También he observado la condición en la que te encuentras y es por eso más que nada que he decidido ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo.  
Yasha: Pero...¿cómo?  
Antes de que Majorika pudiera responderle a su discípula, entró en escena la Reina.  
Reina: Existe un portal parecido al que se originó en tu dimensión en este lugar.  
Las tres primeras discípulas de Majorika se sorprendieron ante lo declarado por la Reina, sin embargo Yasha ya sabía que algo así sucedería.  
Reina: Ese hombre, al que tu llamas Sigma, creó los dos portales.  
Yasha: Me pregunto por qué  
Reina: Lo ignoro, solo sé que esta buscando las piedras preciosas.  
Doremi: ¿Piedras preciosas?   
Reina: Son joyas de gran tamaño las cuales contienen una gran energía, en un inicio sólo era una sola con un poder extraordinario. Después de un incidente del cual no tengo mucho conocimiento, ésta se dividió en cinco y éstas en siete.  
Yasha: Esas piedras...  
La reina volteó a ver a Yasha.  
Yasha: Posiblemente estén regadas en varias dimensiones.  
Reina: Existe esa posibilidad, pero mientras permanezcas aquí no sabrás la respuesta.  
Majorika: Ella tiene razón, tenemos que buscar el portal que te regresará a tu dimensión.  
Aiko: A parte tu herida aún esta sangrando.  
Yasha:*Viendo su brazo izquierdo, se le nubla el rostro* Debo estar perdiendo energía, tengo que regresar al HQ cuanto antes.  
Doremi: Vamos a buscar el portal!!  
  
Después de una hora de buscar en todo el reino Mágico el portal que transportaría a Yasha de vuelta a su dimensión, las cuatro Ojamajo, Majorca y su hada Lala encontraron lo que parecía ser su objetivo, una especie de hoyo en el cielo, el cual era de colores azul, amarillo, rojo, anaranjado etc.  
  


Majorika: Esa debe ser- Dijo la bruja Grenouille viendo hacia arriba, el hoyo en el cielo.  
Lala: Esperemos que sea la puerta hacia tu dimensión.  
  


Yasha solo asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, a continuación alzó su muñeca derecha a la altura de su rostro, aún tenía su "reloj" con el cual se podía transformar, o cambiarse a Hunter.  
  


Yasha: Hunter Powe...  
Majorika: ¿qué crees que estas haciendo niña?   
  


Antes de que Yasha pudiera terminar su frase fue interrumpida por su superior, parecía que tenía algo que decirle a la Hunter.   
  


Majorika: Tu nueva misión será abrir y cerrar el portal que se encuentra en tu dimensión.  
Yasha: ¡¿¿¿QUEEE!!??  
Majorika: Cuando estés ahí cerrarás el portal pero en cuanto ella *dirigiéndose a Doremi* necesite regresar abrirás el portal.  
Yasha y Doremi: ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEE???!!! A qué te refieres con eso??  
Majorika: Doremi, ese será tu examen, le ayudarás a que las piedras preciosas no caigan en manos de su enemigo.  
Doremi: P...p...p...pero yo no puedo ir a otra dimensión.  
Hazuki: Es cierto tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo.  
Doremi: Y que hay de mi familia?  
Aiko: Y la escuela?  
Hazuki: Y la tienda?  
Yasha: Y quien me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo???  
Majorika: *Con una vena resaltada en la frente* Ustedes están de vacaciones, le pueden inventar algo a los padres de Doremi, se pueden hacer cargo de la tienda Mágica y *viendo a Yasha* ¡ES UNA ORDEN!!...a parte servirá como entrenamiento para ti Doremi.  
  


Doremi agacho la cabeza y vio hacia el piso, sabía que por un lado era una gran oportunidad, por otro lado no sabía si era seguro...mmm...que mas da!  
  


Doremi: Acepto! Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser una gran bruja!   
  


Al escuchar la decisión que había tomado finalmente Doremi, sus amigas Aiko y Hazuki no tuvieron otro remedio a parte de despedirse de ella, después de todo... ¿cuanto tiempo estaría ausente?   
  


Yasha: *Con los brazos cruzados*¬_¬ Disculpen, si ya terminaron de despedidas, ¡¡necesito ver a Lifesaver cuanto antes!!!  
Hazuki y Aiko: n_nU Jeje.   
Doremi: *Con expresión de seriedad y responsabilidad *(Doremi responsable???) Vamonos.  
  


Yasha asintió con la cabeza, ella y Doremi se pararon justo debajo del portal en el cielo, Doremi se despidió de sus amigas, su superior y del hada de ésta.  
  


Majorika: Ahora su trabajo es cerrar el portal.  
  


Aiko y Hazuki se disponían a hacer lo que les había dicho Majorika.   
  
AD 21 XX  
HUNTERS HQ  
-Ya han pasado tres días-  
-¿Eh?  
  


X y Zero se encontraban en un cuarto muy grande con computadoras y demás máquinas de tecnología de punta, de acuerdo al HQ.   
  


X: Tres días de que cayó a esa grieta.  
Zero: Creo que te entiendo, pero ya hemos realizado varios experimentos y hasta que no sepamos exactamente los riesgos...  
X: ...  
Zero: No querrás caer a lo que puede ser tu muerte segura.  
X: De un modo u otro, me preocupa.  
Zero:...  
X: Voy a salir.  
  


X se levantó de su asiento en frente de una computadora y se encamino a la salida.  
  


Zero: No te acerques a la grieta.- Le dijo el Hunter de armadura roja a X sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
  
En algún lugar de la ciudad.  
El mismo lugar en donde Yasha había caído el día anterior, donde se encontraba "aquella puerta".  
De la grieta provino una especie de huracán desde abajo, parecía tocar el cielo de lo grande que era.   
El huracán cesó su gran viento, dos figuras, al parecer femeninas, habían surgido de aquel huracán.  
  


Doremi: Waooo!! Eso si que marea.  
Yasha: *Tambaleándose de un lado a otro* Eso ... Fue genial wuu estoy en el cielo.  
Doremi: ¿Yasha? O_O  
Yasha: *Volviendo en si, agitando su cabeza* Err, si, vamos al HQ, mi brazo ya no sangra aunque me sigue doliendo mucho.  
Doremi: HQ?  
Yasha: Tu sólo acompáñame, ya te enterarás de lo que es.  
Doremi: Esta bien, pero recuerda que soy tu superior  
Yasha: ¿Qué es lo que has dicho niña?- le dice sin voltear a verla.  
Doremi: Tu apenas estas en el nivel 9 y yo ya estoy en el 5 n_n  
Yasha: *La mira con ojos de pistola* No vuelvas a mencionarlo   
  


Doremi se queda como paralizada ante la mirada de su compañera, pero enseguida reacciona.  
  


Yasha: Vamonos ya.  
  


Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que "alguien" las estaba observando desde un punto alejado, no le podían ver por su lejanía y sobretodo por toda la arena y el polvo que levantaba el viento. Esa persona les apuntaba con lo que parecía ser un cañón.  
Doremi y Yasha caminaban en dirección al HQ, aunque ésta segunda sabía que no era el mejor método de llegar hasta él ya que aquel punto, en dónde se encontraba la grieta, o más bien el portal entre dimensiones, se encontraba muy alejado del cuartel general, les tomaría algún tiempo llegar hasta él sin una Hyper-Bike o ...la ayuda de las escobas.  
  


Yasha: Oye Doremi- la Hunter y su compañera continuaban caminando.  
Doremi: Si?   
Yasha: Usemos nuestros...vehículos  
Doremi: Creí que no te gustaban y a parte....  
Yasha: ¡¡Pero esta es una emergencia, si no llegamos rápido mi brazo comenzará a sangrar nuevamente!!!!  
Doremi: Si así lo pones...  
  


La joven Ojamajo presionó los botones en su TAP (o TOP? No importa al fiiin ya sé cómo se llaman!!) para que pudiera aparecer su escoba mágica, a continuación de ella, Yasha hizo lo mismo pero justo en el instante en el que iba a abordar su escoba, tuvo una extraña sensación, como un mal presentimiento, el cual hizo que se apartara del lugar en donde estaba parada y empujara a Doremi a un lado, un gran disparo casi les daba alcance.   
Doremi cayó al suelo arenoso en el cual estaba parada hace unos momentos, aquel disparo fue a estrellarse contra una montaña cercana al lugar.  
  


Doremi:*Sorprendida* ¿Qué fue eso?  
Yasha:*Mira hacia todas partes* +Que raro, no siento la presencia de un Maverick+ (eso me sonó a Dragon Ball)  
Doremi: ¿Yasha?- mira a su compañera Ojamajo un poco desconcertada  
Yasha:*Volteando con brusquedad hacia la dirección de donde provino aquel disparo* ¿!Quién eres?!  
  


Había demasiado viento, estaba provocando una tormenta de arena por lo que no se distinguían bien las figuras que estaban ahí. Yasha aguzó la vista y distinguió una sombra, algo delgada pero sin duda alguna se trataba de un Reploid, ¿un Hunter, un Maverick?  
La sombra pronunció unas palabras al fin, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Yasha y a Doremi, quien estaba completamente confundida y Yasha aún no le había respondido.  
  


-Lo veo y no lo creo-  
  


Yasha se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida logró reconocer aquella voz, dejó su pose de combate y esperó a que el dueño de la sombra que casi no distinguía revelara si era quien ella creía.  
  


Yasha: ¿Capitán X?  
Doremi: ¿...?  
X: No puedo creerlo, de veras eres tu- le dijo el Hunter de armadura azul con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, pero a la vez de alegría.  
  


A Yasha se le iluminaron los ojos y el rostro, en seguida corrió hacia donde se encontraba X, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero contuvo su alegría, Doremi seguía en una confusión total.   
  


Yasha: X!!!! Realmente eres tu!!!! Si regresé!!!! Si aquí estoy!!!  
X: Es verdad, no creí encontrarte aquí...tres días sin saber absolutamente nada de ti yo...  
Yasha: ¿Tres días?- antes de que X pudiera terminar de hablar, su compañera Hunter le interrumpió con una interrogante.  
X: Si, han pasado tres días desde que caíste a esa grieta.  
Yasha: Pero para mi sólo pasó un día.   
X: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces en donde te encontrabas después de todo?- voltea hacia donde estaba Doremi- ¿y quien viene contigo?  
Yasha: ¡Ah si!, se me olvidaba  
Doremi:*Aún en el piso*+Y ahora de que habla esta tipa+  
Yasha: Capitán X, ella es una Ojamajo.  
X: Oja que?? No entendí ni J, y por que- observa a Yasha de pies a cabeza y pone una expresión de burla- ¿por qué tienes ese trajecito? Jajaja  
Yasha: *Se sonroja y pone cara de enojo* ¡¡No te burles!!! Ya te lo explicaré todo, por el momento te diré que necesitamos ir cuanto antes al HQ.  
X:*Sigue haciendo burla* ¿por qué la prisa payasito? Jaja  
Yasha:¡TONTO!!! Cuando lleguemos se lo explicaré todo a Signas y si él quiere te lo puede decir a ti.   
X: Ok, pero no te enojes n_nU  
Yasha: ¡X, eres un zoquete!- camina hacia Doremi.- Sigamos nuestro camino como lo habíamos acordado.  
  


Enseguida, Doremi se levantó y recogió su escoba mágica del piso y se subió en ella y comenzó a flotar con la ayuda de ésta, Yasha también tomó su escoba con ambas manos dispuesta a subirse a ella y empezar su trayecto hacia el HQ, pero escuchó que X le hablaba.  
  


X: Oye no te enojes, por que no nos vamos en mi Hyper-Bike, llegaremos más rápido, a parte de que no sé y no me explico por que tienes un vehículo tan raro como ese- observa la escoba mágica de Doremi.- Te llevo a ti y a tu amiga, de un modo u otro creo que tu brazo necesita una "ligera" reparación,   
  


En una situación así, seguramente Doremi diría algo para "defender" a su escoba, pero no ésta vez, se encontraba demasiado sorprendida.   
Ante la invitación de X, Yasha no pudo negarse, a parte de que llegarían mas rápido no tendría que subirse a esa escoba que casi no controlaba y a parte era X quien le decía que la llevaba....  
  


Yasha: Esta bien, solo por que no me queda de otra. Cambio de planes Doremi, el capitán nos lleva- voltea a ver a X- aunque sea contra mi voluntad ¬_¬  
Doremi: Esta bien mujer pero decídete ya, y...ojalá me pudieras explicar que esta pasando o_o.  
Yasha: Ya te dije que cuando lleguemos al HQ te lo explicaré todo con lujo de detalle, por el momento únicamente quiero llegar allá.   
Doremi: mmm....si no me queda otra opción.  
  


La niña de cabello rosa bajo de su escoba y ésta desapareció, caminó hacia dónde se encontraba Yasha, ahora el sorprendido era X, ni él ni Doremi entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.   
  


Durante el camino hacia el HQ...  
  


Doremi:+¿Cómo es que vine a dar a éste lugar?¿Quién será éste tipo? Tiene una especie de armadura...muy rara, ¿será él un....como dijo que se llamaban, ah si...un Hunter? ¿Y ahora que me va a pasar?- varias interrogantes sin respuesta por el momento pasaban por la cabeza de la joven muchacha, mientras que sujetaba a Yasha de la cintura para no caerse de la Hyper-Bike debido a la velocidad que éste vehículo llevaba.  
Yasha: +Odio, detesto, aborrezco este maldito traje, quien sabe que diablos vaya a pasar ahora con nosotros....me carga, no me gusta ser una aprendiz de bruja, no quiero pensar que todo lo que esta a punto de ser desencadenado fue por mi culpa...mi descuido- ella estaba abrazando a X de la cintura, al igual que Doremi para que no se cayera- al menos él no me ha regañado- abrazó a su superior con mayor fuerza- ya quiero ver lo enojado que estará Zero.  
  


Después de algún tiempo, X y las dos Ojamajo llegaron al HQ.  
X ayudó a bajar a Doremi del vehículo Hunter, Yasha estaba a punto de bajar por su cuenta pero él la tomo del brazo.  
  


X: ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  


Ante ésta reacción la Hunter ahora Ojamajo se sonrojó, pero enseguida le arrebató su brazo a X y bajó de la motocicleta por su cuenta.   
  


Yasha: Si, no te preocupes.  
  


Al estar en suelo firme, la Reploid no dudo un segundo más, alzo su muñeca derecha quedando ésta a la altura de su cara y presionó uno de los botones.  
  


Yasha:*Sonriendo* Al fiin, Hunter Power!!!  
  


En el acto una luz de color morado envolvió el cuerpo de Yasha cambiando su nuevo traje de bruja a su armadura de Maverick Hunter.  
  


Doremi: Waaaauuuu!!. Si que era un Hunter  
Yasha:*Acercándose a X* No quiero que nadie ahí adentro se burle de mi por ese traje.  
X: Ok n_nU pero no lo hice con malas intenciones.  
Yasha: Tonto ¬_¬*Voltea a ver a Doremi* Oye tu!  
Doremi:*Aún estaba sorprendida por la reciente transformación de Yasha*...Eh?  
Yasha: Ven, sígueme.  
  


Los tres salieron de lo que venía siendo una especie de estacionamiento en el HQ y se dirigieron al cuarto de control de principal, donde se supone, estaría Signas.  
Pasaron por varios cuartos, todos llenos de computadoras y maquinas de tecnología de punta, todo esto era sorprendente para Doremi, la cual no dejaba de sorprenderse con cada cosa que veía, cada hecho que presenciaba.  
Los dos Hunters se detuvieron ante la entrada del cuarto de control general, pero la niña de cabello rosa seguía caminando, viendo a todos lados menos hacia delante.  
  


Yasha: Oye tu  
Doremi:*casi choca con un árbol artificial* ¿Qué? *dice sin voltear a verla*  
Yasha: Ya llegamos puedes dejar de caminar.  
Doremi: Eh? Ah sii....n_nU   
Yasha: ¬_¬, X hazte cargo de ella, primero iré con Lifesaver.  
X y Doremi: Pero Yasha...  
Yasha: ¡¡¡¡QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE TENGO UN BRAZO LASTIMADO!!! ...*calmándose un poco* X, que Doremi te adelante parte del cuento, dile a Signas, que empiecen con las investigaciones necesarias...  
X: ¿Investigaciones?  
Yasha: Y dile a Zero que estoy viva, que ya no festeje.   
  


Naturalmente X habría tomado un comentario de esa clase como broma, pero esta vez había algo raro en el comportamiento de su amiga.  
  


Yasha: Los veo después.  
X: ¿Estas bien?  
  


Yasha hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de X, sólo se limitó a despedirse de su compañera Ojamajo por medio de un seña, después siguió caminando y finalmente se alejó del cuarto principal.   
X y Doremi se quedaron ahí parados, en silencio, por un buen rato, hasta que la niña recordó en donde se encontraba.  
  


Doremi: Ejem.  
X: Eh?.....AH SI!! Tenemos que ir con Signas, informarle de la llegada de Yasha, lo de la llegada de una niña muy rara, si eso aja...- se dijo para sí mismo.  
Doremi: ....  
X: Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre n_n?- dijo dirigiéndose a Doremi   
Doremi: *Sorprendida* ¿Eh yo?, ah... Mi nombre es Doremi Harukaze n_n- respondió la niña, sabía que no había ningún problema en que el Hunter que estaba frente a ella supiera su verdadero nombre ya que como lo había dicho Lala, ellos no eran humanos.   
X: Ok Doremi, supongo que en ausencia de Yasha tú vas a ser la que nos explique muchas cosas no es así.  
Doremi: Esteee... Bueno... Yo, si creo que si n_nU  
X: n_n +Que niña más rara+   
  
Tiempo después...  
  


Yasha: Qué no voy a poder hacer queeee?????!!!!!!  
  


Aquel grito seguramente se había escuchado en todo el HQ, después de aproximadamente una hora de estar en la enfermería Hunter, el brazo de Yasha estaba casi como nuevo.  
Lifesaver: No podrás atacar con tu Buster y es la última vez que te lo digo.  
Yasha: Es que...no puede ser...por que?, con una herida así?  
Lifesaver: Esa herida era mas grave de lo que aparentaba ser.  
Yasha: MMM genial. Eso me saco por estúpida. *Bajó la mirada al suelo* +Si no fuera tan distraída no hubiera caído a esa grieta+  
Lifesaver: Sin embargo, lo bueno es que solo impidió el uso de tu arma.  
Yasha: Si, como sea *Levantándose de su asiento* Le agradezco su ayuda, pero tengo que ir a ver como va todo en el salón principal.   
  


Yasha salió de la enfermería, una vez estando afuera se recargó en la puerta y observó su brazo.  
  


Yasha:+Maldición, no quiero pensar que fue mi culpa pero...+  
Doremi: Yasha!!!  
Yasha: Huh?  
  


Doremi venía corriendo por el pasillo que daba al salón principal de los Hunters, los gritos de la niña rompieron los pensamientos de la Hunter.  
  


Yasha:*Se queda con cara de sorpresa* ¿Que ocurre?  
Doremi: ¿Adivina que? Te voy a ayudar con tu misión!!!!  
Yasha:*Aun más sorprendida*¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
X: Tu pequeña amiga nos ha contado algo de lo que pasó.- Interrumpió X al llegar donde se encontraban las dos niñas.   
Yasha: ¿X de que habla? ¿Qué misión?  
X: Nos dijo lo del cambio de dimensiones, la aparición del monstruo en aquel lugar.  
Yasha: AHH!!! Se me olvidaba...  
X y Doremi: ...   
Yasha: El causante del desequilibrio entre dimensiones es Sigma.  
X: ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!  
  


La noticia había dejado completamente perplejo a X, sólo deseaba que no fuera verdad.  
  


X: ¿Estas segura?  
Yasha: Yo no te mentiría con algo así X.   
X: Entonces si necesitamos comenzar nuestra misión lo mas...  
Yasha: ¿Cuál misión?!!!! Díganme ya!!! ¿y como esta eso que ella me va a ayudar con mi misión? *Dijo, señalando a Doremi*  
X: Ahh verás, como no sabemos como regresarla a su dimensión se quedará aquí un tiempo.  
Yasha: *Algo exaltada* ¿cómo que no saben? ¿¡qué hay de la grieta esa?! - de pronto algo hizo que Yasha se sobresaltara- Oh oh...  
X: ¿Qué pasa?  
Yasha: Olvide cerrar ese portal...  
Doremi: ¿La grieta?  
Yasha: Majorika me va a degollar...  
X: Ah el portal!...  
Yasha: Si sonso ¬_¬  
____  
  
Tiempo después, Doremi y Yasha ya habían explicado gran parte de la historia a Signas y los demás Hunters.  
  


Signas: Entonces Sigma debe estar buscando esas...piedras preciosas?  
Yasha: Así es, son cinco de esas joyas.  
Doremi: Que están escondidas en varias dimensiones- interrumpió Doremi a Yasha.  
X: Me pregunto para que las querrá.  
Zero: Lo sabremos sólo si encontramos antes esas cosas.  
Yasha: ¿Y de que nos servirá eso gran y sabio comandante?- dijo con un tono algo sarcástico.  
Zero: Así no se cumplirán los planes de Sigma.  
Yasha: Ahhh.  
  


Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos por un rato....  
  


Signas: ¿Pero cómo será posible que se transporten a otra dimensión?  
Doremi: ¡El portal!   
Alia: Podemos usar esa anormalidad en la tierra como medio de transporte entre una dimensión y otra.  
Signas: ¿Esa especie de puerta no da sólo a una dimensión?  
Alia: Según los estudios es muy inestable y como es por donde seguramente pasó Sigma, el portal debe estar "programado" para ir a donde se encuentran esas piedras preciosas.  
Yasha: Tienes razón! Como no había pensado en eso.  
Signas: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder la nueva misión debe dar comienzo cuanto antes.  
Hunters (y ojamajo): SI!  
________  
  
Apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que Yasha y Doremi habían llegado a Metro City en el año 21XX y ya se preparaban para transportarse a otra dimensión...desconocida (turururu turururu: musiquita).  
Zero, Yasha, X y Doremi estaban parados enfrente de la grieta, aunque no muy cerca ya que ya sabían lo que podía pasar a causa de una corriente de aire, la niña de cabello rosado y de dos coletas ya tenía en su muñeca izquierda una especie de reloj parecido al de Yasha o cualquier otro Hunter, sólo que el de la pequeña servía para cambiar de ropa con respecto a la dimensión y tenía un comunicador integrado.  
  


Zero: Recuerden que únicamente pueden viajar dos personas a la vez, de acuerdo a las investigaciones recientemente realizadas.   
Yasha: ¿Quién va a ir?  
  


Todos voltearon a verse entre sí y quedaron nuevamente en silencio absoluto, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido del viento.  
  


Doremi: Yo voy!- dijo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo al aire.   
Yasha: Yo ya he tenido mucho desorden interdimensional.  
X y Zero se miraron entre sí, era obvio que los dos querían ir pero ya sólo había oportunidad para uno.  
X: Vamos a decidirlo de una manera adulta. - dijo X con seriedad.  
Zero: Me parece bien.  
  


Momento de silencio y suspenso, las dos chicas creían que los dos iban a batirse en un duelo o algo por el estilo pero....  
  


X y Zero: *Haciendo movimientos con sus manos* Jan-Ken Jan-Ken Jan-Ken ¡PON!(piedra papel o tijeras n_n) (esta manera de decidir las cosas es muy común en éste ámbito…. )  
Zero: ¡DEMONIOS!!!!  
X: HAAA Ganeee yo voy.   
Doremi y Yasha: ¬_¬U  
  


Después de decidir quien sería el afortunado que viajaría a otra dimensión, de la manera mas adulta posible, el resultado fue el siguiente: X y Doremi irían a buscar una, dos o más de las piedras preciosas en otro tiempo, otro lugar, otra dimensión...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  


NoTaS:   
Por el momento no veremos al gran, genial, perfecto, maravilloso (etc) Zero en acción pero en cambio veremos que pueden hacer Doremi y X (¿se oye raro no?). HASTA EL PROXIMO.


	6. Bienvenidos a Filgaia

Capítulo 6  
Bienvenidos a Filgaia.  
Por: Chitor Sparda  
  
Parece que Sigma volvía a atacar, seguramente con planes de venganza contra los Mavericks Hunters. Sin embargo, él había conseguido la forma de abrir portales para transportarse entre una dimensión y otra, sin duda alguna esto era una gran desventaja para los Hunters, pero eso no era todo ya que también contaba con la información de unas extrañas y misteriosas joyas llamadas Piedras Preciosas, las cuales, según la Reina del mundo mágico, contenían una gran cantidad de energía y sin duda poder. Sigma las estaba buscando y seguramente no las quería para nada bueno.  
Pero los Hunters no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados ante este hecho, y ya habían tomado las medidas necesarias..  
  
Nuevamente...el año 21XX Metro City  
  


En las afueras de la ciudad, tres días atrás los Mav. Hunters habían encontrado una gran anomalía en el suelo del terreno. Una grieta enorme creada como de la nada, tras investigaciones, estudios y algunas pruebas...y el accidente de Yasha obtuvieron la conclusión de que esa grieta tenía la propiedad de hacer cambiar de dimensión a todo aquel que cayera a ella, desafortunada o afortunadamente sólo podían viajar dos personas máximo a la vez...  
  


X: Ha! Yo gané! Creo que yo voy.  
  


Después de un pequeño "acuerdo" entre X y Zero, la decisión que tomaron fue que X viajaría junto con Doremi a alguna dimensión completamente desconocida (turururu...sorry n_n).  
  


Zero: *Viendo hacía bajo de la grieta* Supongo que nosotros viajaremos después, este portal es muy inestable.  
Yasha: *Con los brazos cruzados* Supongo que si.  
X: Esta bien, entonces vamonos- dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su nueva compañera.  
Doremi: Pero esperen un segundo!  
X: Que ocurre?  
Doremi: ¿Cómo se supone que regresaremos a esta dimensión?  
X: Eh...pues...dile Zero  
Zero: ¿Y por qué yo?  
X. Por que tu eres el comandante ¬_¬  
Zero: Mmm...verás es algo muy sencillo, una vez que estén allá y hayan cumplido con su misión deberán buscar el portal que se abrió en aquella dimensión.  
Yasha: +Si no es tarado+  
Doremi: Ah, entiendo.  
X: Si no tienes otra duda. Ya nos podemos ir?!  
  


X y Doremi dieron un paso hacia delante aproximándose más a la grieta, justo antes de saltar a ella los dos se despidieron de Zero y Yasha por medio de una seña, finalmente los dos saltaron a la grieta. Los únicos dos presentes se acercaron a ella para ver como se alejaban sus compañeros.   
  


Yasha: ¿Crees que puedan hacerlo?- dijo sin dejar de ver hacia abajo  
Zero: No lo sé, ni siquiera saben con exactitud que van a buscar.  
Yasha: En eso tienes razón. Me pregunto a donde habrán ido.  
Zero:*Apartándose de la grieta* Lo sabremos cuando regresen. Por el momento sólo nos queda esperar a que vuelva a abrirse otro portal dentro de ese gran hoyo.   
Yasha: ...  
Zero: Regresemos al HQ  
_______________  
  
Algún lugar en el universo....  
Planeta cálido, al parecer un lugar no muy agradable para vivir debido al terreno seco y clima algo desértico, en realidad no hay muchas porciones de tierra ya que la mayor parte del planeta se encuentra rodeado por mar. Hay varias aldeas y demás construcciones en lugares algo apartados uno del otro.   
De pronto, el suelo comienza a separarse pero muy ligeramente no como en la dimensión de los Reploids. De esta abertura comienza a emanar una especie de viento y junto con el se ve como un par de figuras se elevan al aire debido a la especie de huracán.  
Estas dos finalmente caen al piso, se trata de una niña con un traje algo raro y un muchacho con una armadura también muy rara.   
  


X: Esto es...  
Doremi: AAYYY eso dolió- dijo al mismo tiempo que recogía su sombrero de bruja del piso y le quitaba la arena que tenía encima, para después ponérselo.  
X: Oh disculpa- ayudó a Doremi a levantarse.  
Doremi:*Sacudiendo su traje rosa* Gracias  
X. De que...ahora lo que importa...primero necesitamos saber en donde nos encontramos y después comenzar a buscar esas cosas que mencionaste hace unas horas.  
Doremi: Supongo que esto servirá.  
  


Después de decir eso, Doremi presionó el botón rojo de su nuevo reloj-transportador-comunicador para cambiar su traje por uno mas propio, de acuerdo a la dimensión, tiempo etc. Una luz amarillenta cubrió el cuerpo de la niña, tal y como había pasado con Yasha cuando se cambió a su armadura, cuando la luz desapareció, sus ropas habían cambiado por un vestido largo con mangas largas también de color rosa, con un sombrero blanco y una pañoleta del mismo color en el cuello, le daba un estilo del viejo oeste.  
  


X: Así que esas cosas si funcionan. Douglas si que me sorprende.  
Doremi:*Viendo su nuevo atuendo* Esto se ve algo pasado de moda.  
X: Es lo que se usa en este tiempo, lo que me recuerda yo también debo cambiarme.  
  


X hizo lo mismo con su reloj de pulso, nuevamente apareció una luz de color amarillo fosforescente (fosforochido n_n) que cambió la armadura de X por un pantalón negro hecho de un material muy parecido a la mezclilla, una camisa de color blanco y una pañoleta roja amarrada al cuello.   
  


X: Esto si que es genial, me pregunto cómo me veré con ropa de otras dimensiones.  
Doremi: Disculpe señor Hunter- llamo la niña a un X que estaba en su trance.   
X: Ah si, tienes razón, vamos a ver...donde estamos...donde estamos...  
  


El Reploid apretó uno de los botones de su reloj y en la pantalla que éste tenía apareció la imagen escaneada del terreno, la computadora comenzaba a buscar datos.  
  


Doremi: *Viendo a los alrededores* Disculpe señor Hunter X  
X: Huh?  
Doremi: Usted cree que esto es la tierra?  
X: Realmente no lo sé, pero no me llames señor Hunter X n_nU  
Doremi: *Con gota de sudor en la cabeza* Eh disculpa...X?  
X. Si, así me llaman todos n_n así esta mejor.  
  


Doremi no tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que la computadora ya había obtenido los datos suficientes.   
  


X: Veamos...lo que sabemos es lo siguiente: Esto no es la tierra, el planeta este se encuentra poblado por vida inteligente y la "ciudad" mas cercana esta hacia allá *Señaló hacia donde se encontraba una especie de pueblo muy cerca de la costa.  
Doremi: Y como se llama este planeta?  
X: Esteee....no tengo idea n_nU  
Doremi: ¬¬U... Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?  
X: Buscar las piedras esas.  
Doremi: ¿Cómo?  
X: Investigando en el poblado mas cercano? ¬_¬  
Doremi: AH pues si verdad n_n  
X: Puff*Tomando aire* Entonces vamos hacia allá.   
  


Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo, se veía todavía algo lejos.  
  


X: Por cierto, ¿cómo es tu dimensión?  
Doremi: Eh?  
  


Los dos seguían caminando, parecía que les faltaba un tramo para llegar a su destino y X había decidido matar el tiempo al hablarle a Doremi.  
  


X: Si, se me hace algo raro que tu y la loca de Yasha hayan llegado con esos trajes.  
Doremi: Ah esos trajes....en realidad no se usan de ese tipo de trajes en mi dimensión.  
X: Tons?  
Doremi: Es una historia algo larga.  
  


Fue así como Doremi le contó un poco de las Ojamajo al Hunter y de cómo habían conseguido derrotar a aquella criatura....  
  


X: Ah ya entiendo, entonces en tu misma dimensión hay otra.  
Doremi: Ehhh...algo así n_n  
X: Ah, capto la idea. Mira *Señaló al frente* ya llegamos.   
Doremi: *Viendo hacia arriba, a un letrero que estaba en la entrada del poblado* "Bienvenidos al pueblo de Meria" vaya si que es extraño.  
X: Vamos a entrar, recuerda: tu nombre es Cecilia el mío es Jack (que nombrecito ¬_¬) y eres mi hermana.  
Doremi: SI, si, esta bien. +La verdad no sé en que nos parecemos+  
X: Venimos de algún pueblo lejano y necesitamos saber...  
Doremi: Si saben algo de unas piedras poderosas y cargadas de energía si entiendo.  
X: Noooo!!! Cómo crees que vamos a decirles una tarugada como esa?  
Doremi: Es la verdad ¬¬  
X: Ya comprendo por que eres amiga de Yasha ;_;...como sea, habrá que inventar algo.  
Doremi: Algo se te ocurrirá.  
X: Y por qué a mi?? O_O  
Doremi: Por que ahora tu eres el hermano mayor n_n.  
X: ¬_¬...., bueno ya entremos.  
X y Doremi....o bueno, Cecilia y Jack atravesaron la entrada de aquel poblado llamado Meria...  
Cecilia: ¿Y ahora que hacemos hermano?  
  


Jack comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, había varias casas, al norte se encontraba la entrada de lo que parecía ser un castillo.  
  


Jack: De veras que esto es raro...  
Cecilia: me gustaría saber donde están las piedras esas  
  


EL muchacho estaba a punto de decir algo cuando algo lo hizo sobresaltar.  
  


Jack: Alla....no sé por qué pero puedo sentir una extraña energía proveniente de ese lugar- señaló hacia una casa de dos pisos la cuál no estaba muy lejos de ellos.   
Cecilia: de verdad que eres raro...¿cómo que una extraña energía?  
Jack: Hay algo allá.   
  


Antes de que Cecilia pudiera pronunciar una palabra para reprocharle su actitud a su hermano, éste ya se había encaminado hacia la casa que había señalado unos instantes atrás.  
Al llegar hasta las puertas de la casa, la cual parecía ser una panadería y era de dos pisos, un poco más grande que las demás.  
Jack miró hacia su interior por medio de una de las ventanas, a través de las cortinas blancas se podía visualizar la imagen de una muchacha de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, ojos claros, cabello rozado, la cual vestía un traje rosa y café. La muchacha tenía a un bebé en sus brazos, se encontraba sentada en una silla en frente de una especie de cuna en donde se encontraba otro niño.   
Jack continuaba viendo esa imagen, con la nariz casi pegada al frío vidrio de la ventana, cuando...  
  


Cecilia: ¿¡Óyeme que estas haciendo!?  
Jack: ¿Eh?....ah, si....eres tu- la pequeña niña había sorprendido al Hunter.  
Cecilia: ¿qué estas viendo? ¡¡A ver yo quiero ver!!- dijo con su habitual tono infantil lleno de curiosidad  
  


Jack no pronunció palabra alguna y sólo se movió hacia otro lado para que su "hermana" pudiera ver a través del cristal.  
  


Cecilia: No me lo explico...  
Jack: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Cecilia: ¿Por que habría una extraña energía en una casa como esta? Sólo vive una señora con sus hijos...  
Jack: Bueno, debe haber algo más  
Cecilia: Naaa, no lo creo lo más seguro es que sufriste una descompostura  
Jack: ¿¡Cómo dices?! Es imposible que....  
  


El Hunter continuó su explicación, mientras que ambos seguían en frente de una de las ventanas de aquella casa, y Cecilia con el rostro casi pegado a la ventana....obviamente todos los que pasaban por ahí se percataron de ello.  
  


Jack: Y es por eso que no pudo haber una....  
-Eh....disculpen-  
Jack y Cecilia: ¡¡¡¡!!!!!!  
  


Los dos se sorprendieron al instante....  
  


-Les....¿puedo ayudar en algo?-  
  


Alguien, al parecer el dueño de la casa se había percatado de la presencia de los muchachos y que estaban observando el interior de ésta, normalmente alguien se hubiera molestado ante tal acto y les hubiera ordenado que se alejaran de su propiedad, pero en el instante en el que voltearon a ver al dueño de la casa que estaban espiando....se dieron cuenta de que éste no estaba molesto en lo absoluto.   
  


Jack: Eh disculpe nosotros estábamos, em...estábamos......  
-¿Si?-  
Cecilia: ....- continuaba con la cara pálida, casi blanca del susto que le habían causado, ella y su dizque hermano estaban en una dimensión completamente desconocida por ellos, ¿como es que iban a tratar con una persona perteneciente a esa dimensión, como explicarle el hecho de que creían que de esa casa emanaba una energía extraña y que por eso habían estado "espiando" a través de la ventana?  
  


Su preocupación aumento al ver que Jack no tenía las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, pero de repente la niña de cabello rozado volteó a ver un costado de la casa, en él había un letrero el cual decía "Panadería", ambos chicos ya lo habían visto pero al parecer eso no había llamado su atención en lo más mínimo. Con esto, le vino una idea a Cecilia.  
  


-¿Y bien?

Cecilia: Lo que pasa es que teníamos hambre n_nU  
Jack y el sujeto desconocido: ¿Eh?  
Cecilia: Si, mire, no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de casa y pues....nos llamo mucho la atención ese letrero- dijo señalando hacia el letrero que había visto.  
-Ah ya te entiendo, entonces quieren comprar algo de pan, ¿no es así?-  
Cecilia: Si...  
Jack: ¡No!- interrumpió- ehh, la verdad es que no tenemos dinero y pues...nada mas pasábamos por aquí n_nU  
Cecilia: Si eso....  
-¿Y por que no lo dijeron antes?- el muchacho, de unos veinte años mas o menos, cabello azul oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros y vestimenta parecida a la que traía Jack, les dirigió una mirada amistosa.  
Cecilia y Jack: ¿?  
-Pasen de todas maneras n_n-  
Cecilia y Jack: ¿?  
-No se queden ahí parados pasen n_n-  
  


El muchacho abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar, ambos entraron a la casa, aún muy confundidos, al entrar vieron más de cerca a la muchacha que tenía a un bebé en brazos, y ella volteó a verlos, en seguida de ellos entró el muchacho.  
  


-¡¡¡Hola Marina n_n !!!!  
Marina: ¡Ashley!  
Ashley: No, no te levantes yo voy contigo  
  


Ashley, se acercó a Marina.  
  


Ashley: Mira que niño tan lindo n_n, ¿cómo estas bebé? ¡Ya llegó papá!, y mira- volteó a ver la cuna- aquí esta ésta niñita tan preciosa, que lindura!! n_n  
  


Él comenzó a jugar con las manitas de ambos niños, a hacerle gestos, cariñitos y todo tipo de cosas las cuales se le hacen a un bebé.  
Mientras, en la entrada de la casa, a sólo unos pasos de la puerta.  
  


Cecilia: Jack...  
Jack: ¿? Que....extraño.  
Cecilia: ¿De qué hablas, a poco nunca habías visto un bebé?  
Jack: ¿Un bebé? ¿Ese ser humano tan pequeño?  
Cecilia: Si ¬_¬  
  


Parte de los murmullos llegaron a oídos de los jóvenes padres...  
  


Ashley: Ah disculpen por no haberles ofrecido algo n_nU. Adelante, están en su casa.  
Marina: No me has presentado a tus amigos- dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a los dos.  
  


Después de unos minutos...  
  


Jack: Y es por eso que llegamos aquí...  
Ashley: Ya veo, estaban de viaje y al parecer se perdieron.   
Marina: Es por eso que llegaron a Meria.  
Cecilia y Ashley: Exacto!  
  


Un momento de silencio, mas bien de duda....  
  


Ashley: Oh pero que descortesía la mía.  
Todos:...  
Ashley: Muchachos, debí presentarme antes...mi nombre es Ashley Winchester.- extendió su mano a X y Doremi....ejem, Jack y Cecilia.  
Cecilia: Mi nombre es Cecilia n_n mucho gusto.  
Jack: Me llamo Jack, encantado....  
Ashley: El gusto es mío n_n, ah y ella es mi esposa Marina Irington.  
Marina: Un gusto  
  


Se oyó como uno de los niños comenzaba a llorar y Marina fue enseguida a atenderlo.  
  


Ashley: Y ellos son nuestros hijos gemelos: Irving y Altaecia.- les dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y extendiendo su manos hacia donde se encontraban los dos pequeños.  
Cecilia: Que bonita familia señor! n_n- dijo un poco indiscretamente.  
Jack: Cecilia ¬_¬...  
Ashley: no no, esta bien, gracias n_nU  
  


De repente algo llamó la atención del joven.  
  


Ashley: Y ustedes, son hermanos, amigos...  
Jack: Ah mire....  
Ashley: Háblame de tu n_n  
Jack: Eh si....veras, ella es mi hermana menor.  
Ashley: +Pues no se parecen + Y de que región me dijiste que venían?  
Cecilia: Ehhh...o.o  
Jack: venimos de....de....- el Hunter volteó a ver hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una pizca de inspiración, en su intento encontró un mapa pegado en una de las paredes de la casa- Venimos de esa región- señaló un punto en el mapa.  
Ashley: ¿¿De Sielje??  
Jack: +¿me esta hablando en español? ¨U+ Si...de ahí mero n_nU   
Cecilia: ....+Siel ¿¿que??+  
Ashley: La región en la nieve.  
Jack: Ah...si si, muy bonito todo por alla n_nU  
Cecilia: Y mucho frío n_n  
[No se nota que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que les están diciendo ¬_¬]  
Ashley: Es cierto, he estado por allá en distintas ocasiones...  
  


Los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa, bebiendo té caliente que les había preparado Marina, entre tanto, ella se encontraba en el segundo piso intentado hacer que sus dos pequeños se durmieran.   
  


Ashley: Me trae muchos recuerdos esa región....  
  


Un momento más de silencio [Siii jajaja n.n]   
  


Cecilia y Jack: ....  
Ashley: Por cierto...  
Jack: Si??  
Ashley: De casualidad ¿no conocen una muchacha llamada Lilka Eleniak? Ella vive en esa región, cuando la conocí tenía catorce años, actualmente debe tener quince, ella esta estudiando magia en la escuela de ese pueblo y bueno...quiere ser igual que su hermana.  
Jack: Eh...pues...no   
Ashley: emm...-pensando- mira, ella es de estatura media, cabello castaño y largo, sus ojos son verdes y siempre usa un traje rojo con amarillo...ah y siempre carga con una sombrilla  
Jack: No, no la he visto. La mayoría del tiempo estamos de viaje +Si eso+  
Ashley: Ya veo...  
Cecilia: Yo también estoy estudiando magia-interrumpió la pequeña niña- y ya soy del nivel 5 n_n- dijo muy orgullosa de si misma  
Ashley; Nivel 5? Que yo recuerde no se manejaba así...  
Jack: +¡Mensa! Ya metiste la pata o.o+  
Cecilia: Es que yo....yo estoy en una clase distinta =^-^=  
Jack: Con razón n_nU   
  


Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que ya era tarde y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.  
Entre tanto, Marina bajó las escaleras.  
  


Marina: Ashley, ya es tarde y estoy segura de que los muchachos ya necesitan marcharse.  
Cecilia y Jack: Ups o.o  
Ashley:*Viendo a Marina* Es cierto. *Regresando a ver a los dos* Por cierto, ¿tienen en donde quedarse?  
Jack: Ehh, no te preocupes por eso  
Ashley: ¿Tienen o no?  
Cecilia: No, no tenemos n_nU  
Ashley: Quédense aquí n_n  
Jack, Marina y Cecilia: ¿¡EH?!  
Ashley: Si, que tiene de malo n_n. Ustedes no se ven malas personas, a parte de que son unos niños y  
Jack: +¿Niño?, si yo he salvado a la tierra en muchas ocasiones ¬_¬ y además...+  
Ashley: Como me comentan que no tienen dinero no creo que se puedan quedar en la posada que esta a unos pasos de aquí, ya es noche y el camino a Sielje es pesado, mañana les puedo ayudar a que regresen allá.  
Jack: Eh....nosotros...  
Cecilia: Nos encantaría n_n  
Jack: ¬_¬U  
Marina: ...  
  
Más tarde, en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Ashley.  
  


Marina:........ Y si necesitan algo estamos en el cuarto de junto, espero que no les moleste dormir en la misma habitación que Irving y Altaecia n_n, de todos modos son unos buenos niños, ni notarán su presencia. - Marina ya les había preparado dos camas a sus huéspedes, les acababa de explicar varios detalles acerca de la casa (la cocina, la salida, el baño...aunque no hay o.o) y ya se preparaba para apagar la luz y dejarlos dormir.  
Cecilia: Gracias Marina, hasta mañana n_n  
Jack: +¬¬ niña tonta+ Buenas noches SEÑORA y gracias por todo.  
Marina: No es nada, hasta mañana, que duerman bien n_n  
Los dos: Igualmente.  
  


La muchacha salió al fin del cuarto y apagó las luces, Cecilia comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando...  
  


Jack: ¿¡En que estabas pensando?!  
Cecilia: ¿Eh?  
  


Jack se había levantado de la cama y estaba enfrente de la de Cecilia mirándola con ojos de pistola.  
Jack: ¡¿Crees que esto es un juego, Doremi?!   
Doremi: ¿qué tiene de malo, X?  
X: Esto entorpece la misión.  
Doremi: No veo por que lo dices, buenas noches...- la niña regreso a acostarse y después cerró los ojos  
X: ¬_¬.....EEEHH, es cierto!!! Esto puede ser provechoso.  
Doremi: ¿De qué hablas?- dijo somnolienta.  
X: Al llegar aquí, pude percibir una energía proveniente de aquí, esa piedra preciosa debe estar escondida en algún lugar de por aquí.....¡¡SIII!!! Bien pensado brujita.   
Doremi: ¬¬U ya se te oxidó el cerebro regresa a dormir- se quedó completamente dormida.  
  


Sin hacer caso alguno de las palabras de Doremi, el Hunter X ya había salido de la habitación y se encontraba bajando las escaleras, muy lentamente para no despertar a Ashley o Marina.   
Su ansiedad por encontrar esa fuente de energía lo condujo hasta la cocina de la casa, en la cual se encontraba todo tipo de palas para hacer pan, otras cosas como masa a parte de las mesas y todas esas cosas de cocina.   
  


X: Debe estar por aquí.  
  


Abrió un barril en donde suponía encontrar harina pero...  
  


X: ¡¡Waaa!! Esta debe ser.  
  


X encontró una pequeña gema de color verde, de ésta provenía una gran cantidad de energía...poderosa y también...extraña.  
  


X: Ese tal Ashley no se veía muy normal que digamos [no, no es que sea puñal ¬¬] había algo en él que no me inspiraba confianza..... En fin, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, me pregunto para que querría algo como esto ese sujeto, ¿sabrá de su poder?...o quizás es amigo de Sigma. Al menos ya la encontré, no es tan grande cómo decían Yasha y Doremi...naaaa que mas da, Yasha es una exagerada y esta loca ¬_¬U.  
  


Finalmente, X guardó la piedra en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y salió de la cocina muy lentamente.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
Notas de yo: la autora =n.n=  
¡Si, aquí esta el resultado de mezclar a X y Doremi! Los nombres de Cecilia y Jack son los de los protagonistas del primer juego de Wild Arms....jajaja ya sólo falta que Zero se llame Rudy.  
Otro capitulo sin peleas u.u, en fin ya habrá más sangre, explosiones, muertos, lagrimas, gritos de agonía, maldad, crueldad ......em, ya me entendieron.   
¿De verdad será una "piedra preciosa" la gema que encontró X? ¿Doremi dejará de meter la pata? ¿A qué hora va a aparecer Zero peleando T.T? ¿Ashley dejará de confiar tanto en las personas?   
Todo esto en el próximo capitulo de:   
ROCKMAN X SHUFFLE-D


	7. Inicia la Busqueda por Perla

Todos los personajes, excepto los creados por mi, son propiedad de sus respectivas compañías.

CAPITULO SIETE

Inicia la búsqueda por Perla.

Por: Chitor Knuckechidna

X, quien ahora  estaba bajo el nombre de Jack, había encontrado una piedra preciosa en la casa de un muchacho muy amable de nombre Ashley Winchester. Era pequeña, color esmeralda y al parecer poseía esa misma energía que la joya aparecida en el Reino Mágico.

Después de haberse guardado aquel objeto en una de las bolsas de su pantalón, Jack se dispuso a salir de la cocina e ir al segundo piso de la casa para que él y Cecilia pudieran salir del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  

Al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió a la primera puerta del pasillo y la abrió lentamente para que ésta no produjera ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Ashley o Marina. 

Finalmente, entró a la habitación, también lentamente para no despertar a los pequeños individuos, ya que eso sería fatal…

Se detuvo al estar a un lado de la cama de Doremi y la tomó del brazo, acto seguido, intentó despertarla….Sin embargo la niña aprendiz seguía en un sueño profundo….

X: ¡Me lleva! Ay cielos… 

De repente uno de los bebés estornudo, esto hizo sobresaltar al Hunter, pero para su buena suerte éste no despertó.

Regresó a su intento de despertar a la niña de cabello rosa.

X: (en voz baja) ¡Doremi!

Ella comenzó a moverse, casi abriendo los ojos.

Doremi: Ajuuum…. -_- ¿que….quieres?

X: ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Doremi: (abriendo los ojos de par en par) ¿Ya esta servido el desayuno?

X: (levantando un poco la voz) ¡Noooooo! ¡Ya tengo lo que necesitamos ahora larguémonos de éste lugar tan raro!

Doremi: ¿La piedra preciosa?- se levantó de la cama- ¿La tienes ya?

X: Mírala

Metió parte de su mano en una de las bolsas de su pantalón para extraer la gema que recientemente había conseguido, enseguida extendió su mano y se la mostró a su compañera.

Ella la miró con extrañeza. 

Doremi: ¿Ésta es?

X: ¡Claro!....por qué lo dudas?

La piedra era pequeña, cabía en la palma de la mano, casi no brillaba y era muy diferente a la que Doremi, Yasha y las demás aprendices habían visto.

Doremi: No se parece a la otra….

X: Fue lo que pensé, pero que mas da. Posiblemente ésta no tiene mucho poder.

Doremi: (sin hacer caso a lo que X decía) Y la que yo vi en el Reino de la Magia, esa la traía un monstruo enorme que…

X: ¡¡¡Vamonos yaaaa!!! 

Sin darse cuenta, X había subido demasiado su tono de voz, posiblemente los niños o los padres de éstos si se despertarían.

Doremi: Mira lo que haces! ¡Eres un descuidado!

X: ¡Es por tu culpa! Vamonos….por favor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Doremi se puso de inmediato sus zapatos y se paró de la cama en un dos por tres.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa tan rápido como pudieron hacerlo, al estar a unos pasos de la salida, X se percató de que para su mala suerte…la puerta tenía llave.

X: ¡Maldición! ¡¡¡Aaahh!!!  Esto no puede estar pasando T_T

Doremi: (en tono nervioso)  ¿Qué pasa?

X: ¡Esta cerrada !! 

Doremi: (con la frente de color azul y la voz temblorosa) No…puede….ser- cayó al piso de rodillas- ¡Estamos perdidos!!!

X: ¿Por qué tanto drama niña? ¬_¬

Doremi: Ahora no podemos salir -_-U

X: ¿Quién dice?

Doremi: ¿Acaso tienes pensado subir con aquel muchacho y pedirle las llaves de la casa?- comenzaba a molestarse y a ser sarcástica.

X: Había decidido hacer esto.

Dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba unos botones en su reloj de muñeca y cambiaba su ropa de "civil" por su armadura azul de Hunter.

Doremi: …- quedó atónita ante tal acto- no me digas que piensas…

No terminó el enunciado, tal y como lo imaginó: X, convirtió su brazo derecho en el X-Buster, un cañón parecido al que le había visto a Yasha., y haciendo uso de éste, disparó a la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, acto seguido….la puerta se abrió.

X: Tan fácil y sencillo como eso, no quería usar la "violencia" pero…ya que n_nU

Doremi: ….- se quedó viendo a las escaleras.

X. Ahora si, Vamonos….oye, niña

Doremi:….

X: Si, que mal que destruí su puerta pero si no salíamos de aquí y no llevábamos esta piedra- le mostró la gema color esmeralda- Sigma se nos podía adelantar y él destruiría algo más que una puerta de madera.

Doremi: ….-levantó su mano y señaló en dirección al segundo piso de la casa.

X no pudo evitar voltear a ver que tenía tan consternada a su joven compañera….

Para su sorpresa y para empeorar su mala suerte, vio como el joven Winchester los estaba observando desde el final de las escaleras (o el principio…em…cuestión de perspectiva) y ya no tenía su sonrisa amigable dibujada en su rostro (quien lo estaría después de lo que vio ¬_¬).}

X se quedó congelado, no por haber visto al muchacho de cabello azul marino, si no por la espada con la que éste les estaba apuntando a los dos…

Ashley: ¡Quédense ahí!- comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Doremi: Eh…..ya nos ibamos.

X: ¬_¬...

Ashley: ¿?....Jack?!....Cecilia?!- bajó su espada y dejo de apuntarles.- pero que…?

X: Ejem, es una historia muy larga, la cual no creo que quieras escuchar, por lo que nos retiramos en paz, espero que no te importe que nos llevemos esto.- comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, sin embargo Ashley volvió a apuntarles con su enorme espada, la cual parecía mas un arma de fuego.

Ashley: No entiendo… esa especie de armadura, algo me decía que no eran normales después de todo y a parte…-algo hizo que se sorprendiera aún mas- ¿para qué quieres una gema de teletransportación?

X y Doremi: ¡¡GEMA DE TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!! 

Ashley: Eh…s…si, no me digan que hicieron tanto alboroto por algo como eso, es un objeto que en cualquier tienda cuesta menos de diez piezas de oro y pudieron haberla pedido…..- bajó su espada, supo que esos dos niños no le habían dicho toda la verdad después de todo, sin embargo tampoco tenían malas intenciones.

Mas tarde….

X, Doremi y Ashley estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, la puerta de la entrada seguía destrozada pero al parecer eso no le importaba en esos momentos al joven Ashley.

Ashley: No me lo explico, si querían llegar a Sielje con una gema de teletransportación pudieron habérmela pedido.

X: Es que…no somos de ese lugar al que llamas Sielje.

Ashley:…-no se le ocurría que preguntar- ¿entonces de donde vienen?- X estaba dispuesto a responder pero otra interrogante del joven hizo que esperara a su respuesta- ¿Y para que quieren esa gema?

X: Como te había dicho anteriormente, es una historia muy larga, pero iré al grano y resumiré el cuento- tronó sus nudillos antes de proseguir- ejem, yo vengo del año 21 XX, un lugar llamado Metro City o Neo Tokyo, ella no es mi hermana, de hecho apenas la conozco- señaló a Doremi quien permanecía callada, quería que X le explicara todo el asunto al confundido muchacho- el chiste, es que ella viene de un lugar llamado Ciudad Misora.

Ashley: o_o

X: No sé si eso-señalando la gema esa- sea lo que buscamos…

Ashley: ¿Lo que buscan?¿Neo Tokyo? ¿Año 21XX?....no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que están diciendo, y además supongo que sus nombres no son ni Jack-vio a X-ni Cecilia-viendo a Doremi.

Doremi: No, mi nombre es Doremi Harukaze n_n

X: ¬_¬ me esta empezando a doler la cabeza….-pensó

Ashley: …y tu eres….?

X: Me llamó X y soy un Maverick Hunter.

Ashley: Ya no entendí nada -_-U, nunca había oído hablar de esas regiones que me dicen, sus nombres me resultan también muy extraños. Y no sé si sea verdad lo que me dicen. 

X y Doremi: ….

Ashley: O será que…-los miró con cierta desconfianza- ¿ustedes no serán ex-soldados de Odessa?

X y Doremi: ¡¿Qué?!

Ashley: Lo sabía, no pueden serlo, esos tipos no tenían estrategias como las que ustedes hicieron, y ellos sabrían bien lo que es esa gema, a parte de que  ninguno tenía una armadura como esas.

Doremi: Ahora soy yo la que no sabe de hablas -_-

X: ¿Odessa?

Ashley: ¿No saben lo que es? Parece que ustedes son de otro planeta.

Al parecer iba a ser una noche muy larga, Ashley había visto casi de todo a sus escasos 17 años, sin embargo ahora un par de niños de nos mas de 16 años lo tenían confundido, estaba dispuesto a averiguar y entender todo lo que decían, Filgaia podía estar en peligro…una vez mas.

Ashley: Empecemos desde el principio por favor, X. ¿Qué son ustedes exactamente?

X: Eh pues, yo…soy un Reploid n_n

Ashley: ¡Ahhh! -_- no entiendo nada

X: Soy una especie de robot-androide o como quieras llamarle, vinimos a este extraño planeta por medio de una grieta interdimensional que se abrió en el lugar donde vivo, según esta niña y una compañera mía que también es Reploid debemos conseguir unas cosas llamadas piedras preciosas que están regadas en varias dimensiones, eso para evitar que un tipo, el malo del cuento, llamado Sigma reúna su poder y se vuelva invencible tan tan. Fin

Ashley: Tu eres un robot, ella es una especie de hechicera, o me mentiste también con eso?

Doremi: o_oU…em…es….una habilidad que tengo n_nU- dijo para evitar que descubriera que era bruja.

Ashley: Entonces, vienen de otra dimensión, y buscaban las gemas de teletransportación.

X: No sé si sean  lo que buscamos…

Ashley: Estas cosas- tomando la gema verde en sus manos- sólo son un medio de transporte muy útil que usamos  en Filgaia, pero no tienen ningún poder escondido.

X: Creo que nos equivocamos -_-

Doremi: Es mas difícil de lo que parece ;_;

La cocina quedó en silencio por unos instantes, todo por lo que habían pasado fue en vano, la piedra preciosa no se encontraba en ese lugar, eso era seguro. 

Ashley: ¿Cómo es eso que buscaban?

X: Pues es…

Doremi: Es una especie de diamante grande- interrumpió Doremi, contestó la pregunta y describió al objeto en cuestión con la ayuda de sus manos- de color morado, mmm, transparente, era como eléctrico y dicen que tiene una gran cantidad de energía en él.

El joven de cabello azul marino se quedó pensando, intentando recordar si había visto algo parecido en uno de sus viajes junto al equipo "Arms". Era imposible recordar.

Ashley: ¿Están seguros de que se encuentra en Filgaia?

Doremi: Así se llama este Planeta?

Ashley: Si

Doremi: ¿Esta en el sistema solar?

Ashley: Ya no quiero mas términos extraños el día de hoy -_-U

X y Doremi: ….

X: Como sea-retomando la conversación- la grieta nos trajo aquí, debe estar en algún lugar del planeta.

Ashley: Puedo ayudarles a buscarlo.

Doremi: ¿En serio??

Ashley: Si, conozco éste planeta- continuó su explicación con "aires de grandeza"- desde el tranquilo pueblo de Meria hasta la peligrosa y extraña Torre Espiral n_n

X: n_nU ….y…crees que sea difícil?

Ashley: Un poco si, pero no imposible con el radar adecuado.

X: ¿Radar? ¿Podemos encontrarla con algo como eso?

Ashley: Por supuesto, hace un año use uno que rastreaba las señales de energía o poder concentrados en un punto. No será difícil, y si el tal Sigma que mencionas es tan peligroso es seguro que vendrá a Filgaiaa buscar lo mismo que ustedes. 

X: De eso puedes estar seguro.

Ashley: Así que, si necesitan ayuda para acabar con aquel tipo, aquí me tienes n_n

X: E…esta bien n_n

El Hunter supo que Ashley no era un habitante cualquiera del planeta "Filgaia", simplemente, esa espada que portaba no era algo común y corriente, ni en su dimensión ni en cualquier otra, el haber usado un radar para localizar puntos de energía…definitivamente él escondía algo.

X: Comenzaremos la búsqueda cuanto antes, ¿Qué opinas Doremi?, ¿Doremi?.

X volteó a ver a su nueva amiga, le parecía algo raro que no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna, la encontró recostada en la mesa con los brazos en la cabeza, estaba dormida, después de todo la había despertado en medio de su sueño.

X: Con esta actitud la misión si será difícil ¬_¬... 

Ashley; n_n …

X tomó a Doremi en brazos y la llevó al cuarto en donde habían estado unas horas atrás, antes de haber intentado huir.

 Ashley aceptó ayudarlos el día siguiente, la oscuridad de la noche haría mas pesada su búsqueda, aquella piedra preciosa podía estar en cualquier lugar así que prefirieron esperar al nuevo día.

Antes de ir a dormir con su esposa Marina, Ashley pidió a X que no le comentará nada de lo sucedido a ésta, después de lo que los dos habían sufrido en el pasado, algo como una "nueva aventura" le haría sentir mal.

A pesar de que X no entendió las razones de Ashley, le dio su palabra de Hunter, no le diría nada a la joven Irington. Esto hizo que el Reploid de armadura azul reforzara sus sospechas con respecto a su nuevo "amigo", definitivamente, no era cualquier habitante de Filgaia.  

Marina: ¡Buenos días muchachos! n_n- Marina entró al cuarto donde se encontraban sus pequeños hijos gemelos, X y Doremi, quienes para ella, seguían siendo Jack y Cecilia, los hermanos perdidos y sin dinero.

Doremi: Ajuum, buenos días n_n- le dijo todavía con algo de sueño.

X: Buenos días -_- -apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, seguía con mucho sueño. 

Marina: ¿Durmieron bien? Jack, parece que tu no- se preocupó por él al ver que había pasado la noche en vela.

X: Estoy bien…. n_n gracias.

Marina: Como tu digas n_n, el desayuno estará servido en unos minutos, si necesitan algo sólo pídanmelo esta bien?

X: Si, no se preocupe….

Marina dejó de hablar con sus huéspedes y se dirigió a atender a sus hijos, X la observó algo pensativo.

X: Me pregunto, por que los dos habrán sufrido…en el pasado

Doremi: ¡Pss!, X no me digas que te gusta- dijo en voz baja

X: ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Doremi: J eje je- tenía una pícara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Marina salió de la habitación para ir a despertar a Ashley al cuarto de junto, después se dispondría a bajar a preparar el desayuno.

X: Vístete rápido

Doremi: No me digas que intentas escapar otra vez ¬_¬

X: No, pero Ashley nos va a ayudar a buscar la piedra esa en todo el planeta.

Doremi: ¿No será difícil? O_o (esa pregunta otra vez ¬_¬)

X: Descuida, él tiene todo previsto, hablamos de eso anoche.

Doremi: Ah….

X: Claro que estarías al tanto si no te hubieras quedado dormida.

Doremi: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me despertaste a media noche.

X: Brujita atolondrada.

Doremi: ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!

En verdad odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera, sin embargo se sentía un poco más tranquila por haber escuchado  "descuida, él tiene todo previsto", posiblemente saldrían de ese planeta ese mismo día. Con un poco de suerte así sería.

Doremi: Esto es muy cansado -_-, ¿Por qué no usamos una de esas gemas que dices?

Ashley: Esas piedras sólo te trasportan de un poblado a otro, necesitamos explorar bien todas las areas.

X: si, ya no te quejes…-_-

Los tres comenzaron su búsqueda por la piedra preciosa alrededor de toda Filgaia, al menos habían comido bien, sería un día largo, eso si, pero tanto X como Doremi querían volver a sus respectivas dimensiones.

Aún estaban  muy cerca de Meria, y Doremi sentía como si hubieran estado caminando durante horas, aunque X no se quejaba de eso, lo único que realmente le molestaba era la presencia del molesto sol sobre su cabeza.

Ashley: El radar marca algo hacia el Norte, vamos allá.

X: Espero que sea lo que buscamos.

Doremi: ¡¡SIII!! Lo encontramos!.- la brujita se olvidó del dolor en sus pies y corrió hacia donde Ashley le había señalado, a pesar de que X le gritaba que no se alejara. 

Al llegar al punto indicado por el radar de Ashley, Doremi cayó en un enorme hoyo en el sueño, X y Ashley se adelantaron a ver si se encontraba bien.

Doremi: Ayyy!  Soy la niña mas desafortunada de Filgaia también -_-U- pensaba y se lamentaba en el piso.

X: ¿Doremi estas bien?

Doremi: Creo que si, ¿aquí esta la piedra preciosa?

Ashley: Mmm-echó un vistazo al radar-la señal de energía es débil en este punto, no creo que sea lo que buscamos.

X: ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

Doremi: mmm, haber….¡oro! o_o

Ashley: Una pieza de oro, por eso era una señal débil.

Doremi: ¡!!Encontré oro!!! $_$

Ashley: Si….

X: -_- quiero irme a mi casa …

La búsqueda iba para largo, definitivamente.

Los tres siguieron caminando, revisando el radar y Doremi creía haber hecho el hallazgo de su vida, cuando al llegar a una zona cubierta por vegetación, X visualizó una especie de templo antiguo.

X: ¿Qué es eso?- señaló aquel templo.

Ashley: Es un Reflector de Vida, es otro método de transporte.

X: ¿Podemos usarlo?

Ashley: SI funciona si.

X: Vaya medios de transporte que tienen, yo preferiría una hyperbike-se dijo para sí mismo- como sea, ¿Vienes Doremi?

Doremi: Encontré oro n_n

X y Ashley: ¬_¬

Al entrar al reflector de vida, X siguió con la idea de que parecía un templo antiguo, aunque más pequeño de lo que aparentaba por su exterior. 

Doremi: ¿Cómo funciona esto?

Ashley: Síganme 

Comenzó a caminar hacia delante hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada al mecanismo de dicho "templo", Doremi lo siguió, mientras X seguía admirando cada centímetro de la construcción. 

Después de avanzar por un pasillo, los tres jóvenes llegaron a lo que ahora parecía un altar.

En medio había una elevación de tierra redonda, rodeada por tres escaleras, al frente y en la parte superior se encontraban los dibujos de algunos animales con escrituras indescifrables. 

X: ¿Y ahora cómo nos vamos?

Ashley: Tengan paciencia, tenemos que ver si aún funciona.

Doremi: Espero que si- se acercó a una de las paredes que tenía a los animales dibujados- mientras yo los espero aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en una pared con un dibujo. Acto seguido, una luz comenzó a brillar alrededor de las escaleras.

X: ¡y ahora que hiciste Doremi!

Doremi: ¿Yo?

Ashley: No, esta bien. Funciona n_n

X: Mmm….que bien.

Doremi: Si ya lo sabía que si hacía eso nos podíamos ir n_n….¿y ahora que hacemos?

Ashley: Vengan-subió por una de las escaleras hacía donde estaba la luz-suban.

X hizo lo que Ashley le dijo, sin usar las escaleras, subió de un salto y ayudó a Doremi a subir.

La luz los envolvió en una esfera luminosa y en cuestión de segundos se elevó llegando al techo del altar.

Tiempo después volvió a bajar. Doremi bajó de un salto, seguida por X y éste por Ashley.

Doremi: ¿que se supone que hizo esa luz? Yo veo que seguimos en el mismo lugar.

X: No, las pinturas en las paredes son distintas.

Ashley: X tiene razón, fuimos transportados a otro reflector de vida. Debemos estar cerca de Baskar.

Doremi: ¿?

X: …

CONTINUARA…

Notas:

Que tengo que decir…muchas gracias por sus Reviews Karin.Exe y Yuna Force Wars, como ya había dicho, me inspira a seguir con esto n______n,, aunque sólo ustedes me escriban pero aun así ….MUCHAS GRACIAAASS!! 

Al fin después de algún tiempo aquí esta el capitulo 7, algo aburrido, ya sé, pero la historia se debe construir de alguna manera.

Ahora que X, Doremi y Ashley empezaron la búsqueda por otra piedra preciosa la cosa se pone interesante ya que cuando la encuentren, definitivamente tiene que haber una batalla n_n.

Para el siguiente capitulo prometo una batalla…DEL LEGENDARIO EQUIPO ARMS!! Y también de X y Doremi, todos contra "Perla"

A parte de una "batalla" entre las brujitas Lilka Eleniak y Doremi Harukaze n_n va a estar de pocas tuercas (espero).

La reunión de Ashley, Brad, Lilka, Tim, Kanon y Marivel en el proximo capitulo n_- espeeeero……¬¬


	8. No todo lo que brilla es oro

CAPITULO 8

No todo lo que brilla es oro.

Por Chitor (de) Sparda

X y Doremi se encuentran en un extraño planeta llamado Filgaia. Al llegar encontraron a un amable muchacho de nombre: Ashley Winchester…desde un principio, el joven le despertó cierta desconfianza a X, el cual sospecha de él. Ahora su posible interrogante es. ¿Realmente que trama este individuo?

Los tres muchachos salieron del templo conocido como "Reflector de vida" al encontrarse con el exterior notaron que estaban rodeados por un extenso bosque, y que su vehículo se hallaba justo en la cima de una colina.

X:*Tiene los brazos a los costados y esta mirando el paisaje* ¿En donde se supone que estamos ¬_¬?

Ashley: El radar esta apuntando hacia el norte, al parecer ahí se encuentra la piedra esa que buscan

X: o alguna otra forma de energía

Ashley: Posiblemente…

X: Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba -_-U

Ashley: n_nU

El Reploid comenzó a caminar hacia donde el radar le indicaba agradeciendo que los frondosos árboles que le rodeaban impidieran el paso de los rayos del sol.  Ashley también le siguió el paso

Doremi: ¡Oigan!

Los dos se detuvieron al instante, Ashley fue el único en voltear a ver a la pequeña de cabello rosa.

Ashley: ¿Que te pasó?

Doremi: *esta sentada al borde de un escalón de la entrada del templo* yo…

X: Y ahora que….? -_-U

Doremi: ¡Estoy cansada! ¿Por qué no nos sentamos n_n?

Ashley: Ahhhh n_nU….que dices Ja…

X: X….me llamo X

Doremi: ¡Como sea, eres un amargado! _ vamos a descansar!!! Tu no te quejas por que eres un robot

X: Reploid ¬_¬

Doremi: eso…y…¡Amargado!

Ashley: *va a sentarse junto a ella* vamos a quedarnos aquí unos minutos, aún falta para llegar a Baskar n_nU

X: ¬_¬U….que remedio -_-U perdamos un rato el tiempo, háganme lugar.

(cansada?...de Meria al reflector de vida?? Por el amor de Diox…..ya ya, no hablo más)

Al poco rato de estar "descansando" Doremi se levantó del escalón y se acostó en el pasto para disfrutar de la sombra que le brindaban las copas de los árboles.

X: aaaayy esa niña -__-U

Ashley: Se parece mucho a la niña que les comenté *dice viendo a Doremi con una sonrisa en el rostro*

X: ¿La tal Lilka?

Ashley: Ella misma, aún en los peores momentos ella siempre tenía una sonrisa.

Una ligera brisa se apoderó de los tres, acariciando sus rostros al pasar, meciendo sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que Ashley recordaba aquellos momentos en los que estuvo al lado de sus compañeros, ARMS

X: Hace unas horas- dice sin mirar a Ashley, como si hablara con el viento- Nos platicaste que conocías todo este planeta, también noté el arma que portabas…

Ashley: Si…no lo dudo, te estaba apuntando con ella n_nU

X: Claro…¬¬U, lo que quería preguntarte es…¿estuviste en alguna misión o un asunto así?

Ashley: *mira el piso, a Doremi (que estaba dormida echándola), el templo y finalmente a X, al encontrarse con sus ojos color esmeralda esquiva su mirada* Yo…pues, si…algo así.

X: Entiendo *deja de mirarlo*

Por alguna razón, el joven que apenas conocía se había alterado un poco al escuchar esas últimas palabras, quizás

Viejos recuerdos fueron revividos en ese mismo instante. Reacción que a X le pareció aún más extraña,  ese 

Ashley era una presencia muy peculiar.

Después de un breve descanso….

(uuuh u.u ya tengo sueño yo también)

Doremi: ¡Ya estoy mejor! ¡¡Vámonos!! 

La exclamación de la niña hizo que su compañero, X se sobresaltara y que la burbujita (si claro, al estilo anime 

que  todos conocemos n_n) que se le había formado en la nariz explotara: lo había despertado.

X: Y ahora que quieres T_T???

Doremi: Vayamos a Nascaaar!!!

X: A donde?? O_O

Ashley: Es, Baskar n_nU

Doremi: ooooohh! O.o, y…que se supone que haremos alla?

X: Que no estas poniendo atención ¬_¬

Antes de poder contestar, la Ojamajo compañera de Hunter se levantó sacudiendo su traje y peinando su cabello,

después caminó hacia X y Ashley.

Doremi: No, realmente no me han explicado todo, además ¡no me has dicho de que hablaron ayer!

X: Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormida!!!

Ashley: Oigan *interrumpe la alegre pelea entre los dos* vamonos si quieren llegar antes de que anochezca.

X y Doremi: ¬_¬

Dejan a un lado su discusión, y empiezan a seguir al joven Ashley (no sin que antes Doremi le enseñara la lengua al 

Hunter de armadura azul n.n).  

Después de transcurridos unos minutos el muchacho de cabello corto y azul (es Ashley eeehh! Por que la verdad

no se a quien se le ocurrió decir que X tenía el cabello azul ¬¬) se detuvo. El viento continuaba soplando 

suavemente, las hojas de los árboles se movían siguiendo su ritmo, algunas caían rozando el rostro o los cuerpos 

del trío. 

Doremi: estoy cansada _

X: +yo la mato, es más odiosa que Yasha+ Y ahora por que te detienes?

Ashley: El radar…

Al escuchar esas palabras, el Reploid comenzó a buscar alguna forma de energía sólida y materializada a su 

alrededor, encontrándose con …nada.

Ashley: al parecer viene de allá, es una señal débil. 

X se acercó a su nuevo compañero para observar más de cerca al radar "primitivo" para su gusto, en él, se 

hallaban  dos puntos amarillos en el plano, ambos muy separados y uno parecía ser más fuerte que el otro ya que 

brillaba con mayor intensidad.

Doremi: ¿Más oro? $_$ 

X: ¬_¬U

Ashley: Puede que si

X: Vamos al grano por favor ya me quiero ir a mi casa -_-U

(y yo ya me quiero dormir _U…..ya…juro que no vuelvo a hablar)

Mucho bosque, árboles, pájaros cantando, roedores y bromas de mal gusto por parte de Doremi después…

Nuestro "héroes" están a las puertas de un pequeño poblado, rodeado por el bosque verde y frondoso, parecido a Meria: con una fuente en el centro y casitas rodeándola.

Ashley: Hemos llegado, la aldea de…

Doremi: ¡¡¡Nascar!!! 

La niña aprendiz de bruja fue la primera en entrar al poblado, seguida por un X que parecía estar muy cansado, con cara de desvelado, esa pequeña estaba acabando con su paciencia.

X: +ya me parezco a Zero -_-U hubiera venido él en lugar de yo+

Por algún motivo, el muchacho Winchester no habló ni comentó nada acerca del comportamiento o el aspecto de X, se limitó a quedarse en el arco de mármol que servía de puerta, que estaba en la entrada de la aldea, observando como sus dos acompañantes penetraban en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. 

X: +Si que es extraño+ Oye!! Y ahora pa donde jalamos!?

Ashley: *haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos*  EH?! Ahhh si, claro…vamos +no puede ser…no ahí, no a mi…+ a esa casa de allá.

El ahora, líder del grupo dejó a un lado su apariencia de niño bueno, amable y despreocupado para mostrarse como una persona preocupada y nerviosa por lo que podría pasar, por lo que podrían encontrar ahí.

Los tres caminaron unos cuantos pasos, la aldea casi no tenía muchos habitantes así que pudieron pasar desapercibidos, ya que sólo fueron vistos por uno que otro niño pequeño que jugaba cerca de la fuente o algún adulto que salía al bosque.

Estando a las puertas de la casa que Ashley había señalado segundos atrás, los tres se detuvieron.

Doremi: …

X:….

Ashley: Em….

X: ¿Y que hacemos? (por que esa frasecita se esta volviendo muy común entre mis historias -_-U, Neo y los magos oscuros deben odiarme por hacerles repetir ese enunciado)

Doremi: Aquí esta la energía esa?

El Reploid capitán de la diecisieteava unidad se acercó nuevamente al radar de bolsillo de Ashley y comprobó que lo que podría ser la piedra preciosa se encontraba en el interior de esa pequeña casa, de una sola planta a diferencia de las demás, de aspecto modesto y humilde.

Sin embargo, algo le estaba impidiendo reaccionar a Ashley.

Ashley: Si, aquí esta…

Lentamente, comenzó a empujar la puerta hacia el interior de la vivienda, al dejarla semiabierta, inspeccionó curiosamente la casita con la mirada notando que estaba muy oscura debido a la ausencia de ventanas, acto seguido, golpeó la parte superior de la entrada con los nudillos tratando de avisar que estaba ahí.

-Uhmp, ¿Quién es?- se escuchó una voz aguda pero masculina proveniente del interior.

Ashley: ¿Tym?, ¿eres tu Tym Rhymeless ?

-¿Ashley?

Uno de los habitantes llamó al joven y se dirigió a abrir la puerta por completo enseguida, para comprobar que su visita era quien él esperaba que fuera.

Tym: ¡Joven Ashley! 

El muchacho, de unos 13 años aproximadamente, cabello rubio y largo, ojos verdes y vestido con un traje al parecer algo viejo de color café y con una capa corta amarilla, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el muchacho. 

Ashley: ¡Hola muchacho n_n! ¿Cómo has estado eh?

Tym: ¡Que sorpresa! Un año sin verlo ni a usted ni a los demás.

El niño rubio se veía muy contento al haberse reunido con su amigo Ashley, los ojos le brillaban y tenía una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, las manos juntas y pegadas a su pecho.

Ashley: ^^ si, ha pasado tiempo…

Tym: Si n_n…*dirige su atención en dirección al gran bosque, ve a los acompañantes de Ashley* pero dígame, a que debo el honor de su visita… 

Ashley: Ahh yo…*se percató de que el niño había notado la presencia de X y Doremi* ¿Podemos pasar? *dice empleando un tono más serio?

Tym: Claro, pasen *dice un poco preocupado y en cierta manera, desconfiando* 

Tym abrió la puerta y se puso al lado de ella para permitirles entrar.

Doremi: ¿Ya encontramos la piedra preciosa verdad? *pregunta antes de entrar a la casa*

X:*en voz baja* No lo creo. 

El trío penetró finalmente en la casa, X y Doremi permanecieron junto a la puerta cerrada.

Adentro sólo había dos pequeñas camas, una mesita de madera y una chimenea, frente a la cual se encontraba sentada una joven mujer con las manos extendidas en dirección al calor de la hoguera.

Al ver entrar a las visitas bajó sus manos dejándolas a los costados, inclinó la cabeza un poco y después los miró de reojo, finalmente regresó su atención al fuego.

Tym: Ashley, recuerdas a Collete verdad?

Ashley: Claro, sigue igual que siempre *le dice en voz baja*

Tym: Si…siéntense por favor

El pequeño jala unas tres sillas afuera de la mesa y les invita a X y Doremi que tomen asiento junto a su compañero Ashley.

Los dos asienten sin decir palabra alguna.

Tym: *voltea a ver a Collete para asegurarse de que ésta no les escucha* ¿No es nada bueno verdad? *dice volviendo a ver a Ashley. 

Ashley: La verdad no, sucede que ellos dos…

Doremi: ¡hola me llamo Doremi n_n! *se presenta un poco después de tiempo extendiéndole la mano*

X: ¬_¬U….

El niño rubio contesta al saludo de la niña un tanto sorprendido (les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza a los tres)

Ashley: Ah si, discúlpame, ellos son X *pone su mano en el hombro de X* y Doremi *señala a la niña de cabello rosa*

Tym: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tym Rhymeless n_n

Ashley: Y bueno *retoma la conversación* como te decía, ellos dos…

X: Déjame explicarle  si? *Ashley es interrumpido por segunda ocasión esta vez por el Hunter* Es una historia muy larga pero omitiré los detalles inútiles…

(para no repetir todo ese rollo de las piedras, el poder, Sigma y uno que otro chisme) X explicó brevemente al muchacho el porqué de su visita, que ellos dos no pertenecían a ese planeta ni a esa dimensión, de igual forma, intentó ser lo más breve y claro posible con el detalle de las piedras preciosas, aquellas que contenían un poder ilimitado en su interior y cómo Sigma, su peor enemigo, quería reunirlas y usarlas en contra de los Hunters y posiblemente contra otras dimensiones  también.

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña casita. Únicamente se percibía el ruido de los maderos en el fuego, contrayéndose con el calor y el caer de unas chispas de la chimenea al suelo. 

Tym: Todo eso, es muy complicado para mí de entender -_-U

Ashley: Dímelo a mi…

X: …

Doremi: o_o….

X: Emm, como sea…sucede que su radar *señala a Ashley* indicó hace unos minutos que aquí se encontraba una forma de energía muy poderosa, supusimos que era una joya de las que te comenté.

Tym: Piedra preciosa? La verdad, es la primera vez que escucho de ellas -_-U, no creo que se encuentre aquí.

Doremi: Te equivocaste otra vez ser superior ¬_¬U

X: …

Ashley: Y no crees que se encuentre en algún lugar de Baskar? O quizás en aquel lugar…donde realizaste tu "prueba".

Tym: Si es una forma de energía tan poderosa…*ve a Collete nuevamente* ella la hubiera detectado.

Ashley: Entiendo.

X: Esto ya no me esta gustando -_-U.

Nuevamente el silencio incómodo. 

Collete: EL pilar, es una forma de energía muy poderosa *dice sin mirarlos, casi hablando consigo misma*

Ashley: o_o *se le prende el foco: una idea n_n!!!* Es cierto, Tym, tu eres el Pilar, por eso el radar nos indicaba un punto, justo aquí. 

X: Ah si…claro +no entiendo ni J ¬_¬+

Doremi: ._.

Ashley: Debemos ir a otra parte en Filgaia es  obvio que aquí no esta la piedra preciosa.

El joven Winchester se levanta de la silla, apoya ambas manos en la mesa  y les dice a sus compañeros que salgan por medio de una seña. 

X: Perfecto -_-

Doremi: ¿Queee? Ya nos vamos?

Ashley: Si, *pone su mano en el hombro derecho de Tym* Cuídate amigo, lamento no poder quedarme.

Tym: … *observa a la joven que esta cerca de la chimenea*

Collete: Sielje, ahí encontrarán lo que buscan.

Ashley: ¿Cómo?

Tym: n_n al parecer no fue tanta pérdida de tiempo el haber venido hasta aquí. 

Los dos viajeros interdimensionales ya se encontraban en la puerta.

X: ¿y ahora que hacemos? (esa frasecilla otra vez ¬_¬U)

Ashley: Vamos a la región de la nieve. 

El trío salió de la aldea de Baskar, no sin antes despedirse del niño rubio y de ojos verdes, aunque lo dejaron con una gran duda en la cabeza, miles de interrogantes parecían querer formarse en sus labios, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era esperar a ver que pasaba, Filgaia podía estar en peligro, y el no era capaz de hacer algo.

Sin duda alguna, algo pasaría en Sielje, algo no muy bueno.

Tym: ¡Hasta luego n_n! Espero volver a verlos!!

Se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada de Baskar mientras veía como se internaban en el bosque, parecían dirigirse al Reflector de Vida, mientras observaba un pequeño animalito parecido a un oso de peluche de color morado se acercó a él flotando.

Pooka: La joya de inmensos poderes esta en Sielje *se colocó en el hombro del niño*

Tym: ¿Estas seguro?

Pooka: Completamente.

Tym: …

De regreso con nuestros héroes:

Doremi: ¡Que cansancio! Caminar todo ese tramo otra veeeeez _

Ashley: No, no es necesario, ahora usaremos esto *mete la mano en una de las bolsas de su pantalón para tomar la gema color esmeralda que horas atrás X había intentado robar*

X: Y eso con que dices que se come? ¬¬

Ashley: ¡¡Vamos a Sielje!!!

Una luz multicolor envolvió a los tres sin darles tiempo de exclamar o protestar por ello, sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido, se encontraron pisando la nieve minutos después.

Doremi: Wa que fue eso o_o

Ashley: Ya llegamos n_n

EN ese momento X, recordó como el muchacho le había explicado el funcionamiento de las gemas color esmeralda que tenían en ese planeta, eso que había pasado le recordó mucho a su teletransportación

Al menos habían aprovechado el tiempo, no tuvieron que caminar….pero ahora…tenían que encontrar lo que debían encontrar (¬¬)

CONTINUARA….

Kariiin!!! Niña locaaaa,en verdad siento mucho no poder poner a Zero todavía -_-, no hallo como meterlo..pero la espera valdrá la pena…si no, te desquitas conmigo n.nU

Disculpen, si, por favor, discúlpenme por el poco contenido de este capítulo, es de los más aburridos que he escrito, es que no tenía nada de inspiración…y mucho sueño -__-U, y yo quería salir de Filgaia rápido pero psss no se pudo (otra frase característica). Un capítulo más en ese odioso planeta _, en el próximo si habrá peleas y ya vamos a ver al grandioso Zero en acción n//n …muy pronto ¬¬, lo juro…y va a estar acompañado de la también odiosa: Yasha, cuantas veces van que digo eso? Mejor ya ni me crean …me cae


	9. Cenizas Mentiras

Capitulo 9

¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

Ah si…tenemos a nuestros héroes legendarios (uy si ¬_¬) X el Maverick Hunter, Doremi la Ojamajo y Ashley Winchester ex-líder del grupo ARMS buscando la segunda piedra preciosa, necesitan encontrarla antes que Sigma ya que si no lo hacen, el calvo va a hacer algo muuuuy feito.

Su búsqueda los llevó primero a Baskar, la tierra de nadie, abandonada en medio de un gran bosque en la cima de una colina, una aldea aburrida, sin chiste y pequeña, nada nuevo ni interesante…eso sin contar al "Pilar", Tym Rhymeless quien les informó que la piedrita esa se encontraba en Sielje, una región aún más olvidada que Baskar, pero cuna de la magia en Filgaia. 

Como sea, aquí vamos banda:

Doremi: *tapándose los brazos con la capa que traía* Brrr que frío ;_;U

Ashley: A pesar de estar cubierta de nieve, la aldea de Sielje no es tan fría como parece.

Doremi: ¿Y donde brrrr esta eso? ;_;

Señala hacia delante, contestando la pregunta de la niña, su dedo apunta a una pequeña montaña cubierta por nieve.

Mientras tanto, el Reploid X observaba el inmenso mar que les rodeaba, parecía ser infinito, a donde quiera que mirara se encontraba con grandes masas de agua, pocas porciones de tierra y ningún poblado cercano. 

Ashley: Ahí debe estar la piedra preciosa.

Doremi: Pero *sigue temblando e intentando calentarse con sus brazos* Tu radarcillo no indica nada ;_;

Ashley: Tienes razón…¡Oye X!

X: *voltea rápidamente algo sorprendido* ¿Queee?

Ashley: *hace señas con la mano indicándole que quiere que se acerque* ¿Puedes venir?

X corrió enseguida hacia Ashley y Doremi, aunque dificultosamente debido a la espesa nieve que atrapaba sus pies y parte de las piernas, hundiéndolas en el suelo, levantando parte del hielo.

X: ¿qué pasa?

Ashley: Ahí *vuelve a señalar* es Sielje.

X: ¿Atrás de la montaña?

Ashley: Algo así

X: Vaya que los humanos se adaptan a cualquier clima y terreno verdad.

Ashley: n_n si, es cierto. Lo que quería preguntarte es *saca su radar y señala la superficie* la piedra preciosa…. Reacciona con algo?

X: ¿Eh? O_O

Ashley: Si, o siempre tiene la misma energía?

X: Yo…no lo sé, por qué preguntas?

Ashley: Se supone que eso que buscas esta por aquí cerca pero el radar no recibe ninguna señal de energía.

X: -_-U me lleva, empiezo a suponer que esa información era falsa.

Ashley: No lo creo.

X: Doreeeeeeeeeeemi!!!

La niña de cabello rosa estaba unos pasos alejada de sus compañeros, tomando la nieve con ambas manos, recogiendo parte de ella con los puños, prácticamente jugando.

Doremi: ¿Queeeeeeeee?

X: ¡Ven aca!

Doremi: *caminando hacia él* ¿Qué pasa?

X: la piedra preciosa, ¿siempre esta emanando esa energía extraña?

Doremi: ¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa o_o?

X: -_-U

Ashley: …creo que tenemos que ir a buscarla.

X: Será lo mejor _U.

Los tres caminaron hacia la montaña indicada, los recién llegados a Filgaia esperaban encontrar una aldea atrás de la porción de tierra cubierta por nieve, sin embargo no fue así, Ashley los condujo hacia dentro de la montaña, a lo que parecía ser otro templo antiguo pero de menor tamaño, oscuro y frío, aún más pequeño que el reflector de vida, iluminado por un par de antorchas en la entrada. En el centro, en la parte inferior se apreciaba un espejo, en el suelo, circular y de él, emanaba una luz multicolor muy intensa.

X: ¿Esto es Sielje? *dice al mismo tiempo que inspecciona el "templo" con la mirada*

Ashley: Nop *se acerca al centro del círculo* Es sólo la entrada. *hace señas indicándoles que se acerquen*

X:…

Finalmente, los tres se colocaron encima del círculo de cristal luminoso, segundos después una luz parecida a la del Reflector de Vida los envolvió y el espejo desapareció unos instantes.

Después los tres se encontraron "teletransportados" enfrente de lo que si parecía ser una aldea. X, al igual que Doremi supusieron que al fin habían llegado a Sielje.

Al parecer la aldea estaba bajo la nieve, se veía como si fuera de noche debido a la ausencia de la luz solar, se iluminaba gracias a los faros en las calles, con luz azul celeste. Pocas casas se podían apreciar, justo en el centro se encontraba una grande, tenía la pinta de ser una escuela. 

Doremi: *boquiabierta, le brillan los ojos* Wuaaa que bonito o.o, tenías razón, aquí no hace tanto frío.

Ashley: Así es, ésta aldea esta protegida por energía generada por sus habitantes, a la vez produce calor.

Doremi: AAAhhhh o.o entiendo.

X: Ejem ¬ ¬ y ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

Ashley: Según Tym, aquí esta la piedra preciosa, pero…

X: Pero que? -_-

Ashley: El radar no indica nada. Iré a preguntar *señala a la escuela* ¿Pueden esperarme en esa banca unos segundos?

X: Claro n_n

Ashley esta a punto de ir a la escuela cuando es interrumpido.

Doremi: ¿Aquí vive la niña que estudia magia? *lo toma del brazo*

Ashley: Pues si, Lilka vive aquí, precisamente a ella le voy a preguntar n_n

Doremi: Yo te acompaño n_n

X: ¬_¬U

El interior de la escuela estaba muy iluminado por candelabros que colgaban del techo o antorchas en los pasillos, era un lugar amplio y lleno de salones de clases, con estudiantes recorriendo los pasillos, adornados por alfombras de color rojo. 

Doremi: ¿Esto es una escuela de magos?

Ashley: Si, lo es *responde sin mucho interés ya que esta buscando a la tal Lilka con la mirada dentro de los salones y alrededor de los pasillos.*

Después de andar caminando un rato, los dos se quedan parados enfrente de un salón de mayor tamaño que los otros, situado en la parte inferior de la escuela, prácticamente en el sótano.

Ashley se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, examinando detenidamente el rostro de cado uno de los aprendizquets (que? Esa palabra no existe ¬_¬U…jejeje n_nU lo siento, lo acabo de oir en Sonic The Hedgehog, la caricatura esa chunda que pasaban y no me pude resistir a escribirla XD) de magia, tratando de encontrar a Lilka, ex-miembro de ARMS.

Cuando repentinamente.

-Disculpen.

Sintió una pequeña y delicada mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y enseguida volteó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

Era una muchacha de cabello castaño y largo peinado con dos moñitos en las puntas, de ojos verdes, grandes y muy expresivos, aunque con la mirada algo perdida en el infinito, vestida con un traje de diseños rojos, blancos y amarillos.

Ashley: Lilka? *dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, como si se trataran de palabras mencionadas por instinto*

Lilka: *la muchacha lo observó extrañada por unos segundos y al recordarlo una gran sonrisa se le dibujó de oreja a oreja* Ashley!!!

Y sin dudarlo, la niña aprendizquet (aaajjajajajajaja, yaaa….lo siento necesito desahogarme después de un día horrible n_nU)  dirigió sus brazos al cuello del muchacho, abrazándolo y gritando su nombre en el acto, obviamente estaba muy feliz de haberlo encontrado.

Ashley: Ehh n//n Lilka…

Lilka: ^o^ que bueno que me visitas!!!! Hace un año que no sé nada de ti!!! 

Doremi: ……..¬_¬U…..ejem.

La apr…(yaaa), ejem..Lilka, lo soltó enseguida de que escuchó a la otra aprendiz de bruja, finalmente notó su presencia.

Lilka: ^//^ que alegría que estés aquí, *mira a Doremi* y ella es…

Ashley: Eh…yo, bueno….ella también es estudiante de magia.

Lilka: *la mira de reojo, de pies a cabeza* Ohhh ya veo

Doremi: ¬¬, tu debes ser la tal Filka no?

Lilka: Lilka ¬_¬U

Doremi: Si si, lo que sea *cruza los brazos y ve a otro lado* puedes explicarle a que venimos? *dice dirigiéndose a Ashley* (que hue..s de hablarle así no? XD)

Lilka: ¬¬ *mirada a Doremi* n_n a que debo el honor de tu visita? *mirada a Ashley*

(si si si, digan lo que digan pa mi que a la niña esta le gustaba el Ashley aunque fuera 4 años mayor que ella y estuviera embobado con Marina, a parte de que ella tenía a Terry cacheteando las banquetas, pero no le importó)

Ashley: ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Ella, inspeccionó los alrededores, las escaleras y el salón principalmente: casi no había nadie.

Lilka: Em, bueno.

Doremi: Ya no la hagas cansada, hablemos aquí ¬¬

Ashley: bueno ._.

Lilka condujo a los dos hacia dentro del aula de clases, hasta una banca, la más alejada de los curiosos estudiantes.

Lilka: y bien n_n

Ashley: Iré al grano -_-U

(ahí vamos con el choro de las piedras feas esas, no quiero dar más detalles por que…hasta yo me estoy aburriendo y eso que es mi historia ;_; y…ya quiero salir de éste mugroso planeta, aunque me trae recuerdos…pero yaaaaaaaaa)

Ashley explicó nuevamente parte de su nueva misión: Filgaia corría peligro si no hallaban una o más joyas extrañas llamadas "Piedras preciosas" ya que un ser desconocido, proveniente de otra dimensión planeaba reunirlas y utilizar su energía al máximo a su antojo.

Lilka: mmm

Ashley: …

Doremi: -_-U

Lilka: mmm

Doremi: ¡¿LAS HAS VISTO SI O NO _?!

Lilka: En realidad no -_-U

Ashley: +yo también empiezo a creer que era información falsa ¬_¬U+

Doremi: ;_; por qué a mi?

Ashley: Oye, Doremi…y si eso que buscan X y tu, realmente no se encuentra en Filgaia?

Doremi: ¿¡EEEEEEHHHH?! O_O

Ashley: *se recarga en la superficie de la mesa, acostándose en ella y poniendo sus brazos encima de su cabeza* (usease: ya esta hasta la madre de escuchar de esas piedras) Si, quizás ni siquiera esta en ésta dimensión.

Doremi: Tu crees? ;_;

Lilka: …

¡¡¡KABOOOOOOM!!!!! (exacto, una explosión, ya extrañaba esto)

Un estruendo se escuchó en toda la escuela, como si de un relámpago se tratara, seguido de éste, se produjo un fuerte sacudimiento de tierra, causó que los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca del trío, en el sótano también, cayeran al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio debido al repentino fenómeno.

Del techo comenzaron a caer pequeños fragmentos de tierra, diminutas piedras se desprendieron y al poco rato los candelabros se apagaron, dejándolos cubiertos por las tinieblas. 

Mientras, en la parte superior.

El Maverick Hunter también había sentido aquella sacudida, la explosión le extrañó de sobremanera pero el temblor lo tomó a la ligera creyendo que se trataba de un fenómeno común en ese lugar, después de todo él no era de ese planeta, de hecho, ni siquiera pertenecía a esa dimensión y si utilizaba el sentido común, un temblor en una aldea que se encontraba prácticamente sepultada por la nieve…podría resultar normal.

Todas sus "teorías" se vinieron abajo al ver que los pocos habitantes que transitaban por la calle estaban aterrorizados después de haber escuchado el estruendo y más después del temblor, algunos habían regresado a sus viviendas mientras que otros permanecían afuera, queriendo saber que había causado aquel suceso. 

Nuevamente ocurrió algo parecido, ésta vez con mayor intensidad y él, no dudó ni un segundo más en salir de la aldea para saber que estaba causando los temblores, seguramente era en la zona cubierta por la nieve, cerca de la montaña, regresó por donde momentos atrás había arribado al poblado y poco tiempo después se encontró parado sobre el círculo de cristal por segunda ocasión, notó la intensa luz del sol, que desde el interior se veía blanca, entrando por la "puerta" del templo en la nieve y corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas metálicas.

El exterior, rodeado por un blanquizco paisaje, pálido y desierto, el Hunter no encontró al instante el fenómeno causante del estremecimiento de la tierra, miró a su alrededor, la fría brisa se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por suerte él no era humano…

Subió su mano a la altura de la cintura y descubrió su muñeca, remangándose la camisa, teniendo así, alcance a su reloj-comunicador y en un acto parecido al que realizó Yasha, presionó una serie de botones en él y segundos después una luz azul cubrió su cuerpo por completo para proporcionarle su armadura de Maverick Hunter.

Se quedó parado sin hacer nada, sin mover "músculo" alguno…

CONTINUARA…

Aaaaaaaaaajajajajajajaja soy una maldita desgraciada hija de …tres capítulos, mas o menos…TRES CAPITULOS en el apestoso planeta, en la estúpida Filgaia ¿Cómo la ven -_-U? hasta yo ya me fastidié, por eso le corté aquí…eeehh todavía no acaba, todavía se van a rifar X, Doremi y Arms pero, aún no. 

Ahora si prepárense para Zero!!! XD


	10. ¿Crees en el destino?

CAPITULO 10

Por Chitor Sparda

(Mejor aviso de una vez: usare la técnica de escribir la primera tarugada que me venga a la mente a ver que sale cámara?)

y ahora, en qué nos quedamos? Aaahh claro, X había salido de Sielje a ver que tranza con el exterior, a ver que cosa extraña había causado aquel movimiento raro no? Bueno, en eso me quede pero, nadie se ha preguntado que diablos están haciendo en otras dimensiones? Por ejemplo la de los Hunters???

En que han gastado su tiempo Yasha, Zero, Signas, Alia y todo el barrio? Que a nadie le importa??? Pues bueno, finalmente decidí acordarme de ellos, así que…

Hunters HQ AD(antes de desayunar) 21XX

-du du du…si, ahí, wiiiii

-Deja eso...- el Reploid de armadura escarlata tomó el pequeño aparato que sostenía su compañera Hunter con ambas manos, apretando una serie de botones con los pulgares.

Yasha: ¡OYEEE!!! Ya iba a terminarlo T_T

Zero: No hay tiempo para tus jueguitos- dejó la consola de juego encima de una de las computadoras cercanas a él. 

Yasha:¿Pero porqueeee? No hay Mavericks, X no ha regresado, no podemos saber nada del portal, así que…que más da??? 

Zero: En todo caso deberías estar entrenando

Yasha: ¿Qué queé? Estas loco verdad? 

Zero: …

Obviamente, el comandante de la unidad especial no respondió a semejante comentario (ay wey…me dio frío brrrr _U bueno…ya, sigo), una semana de no saber nada de X y menos de Doremi, muchas cuestiones y preguntas sin respuesta coherente habían pasado por su mente esos últimos días. 

¿Y si los habían enviado a una muerte segura?, no…no podía tener una mentalidad tan negativa, posiblemente el tiempo no transcurría de la misma manera en el lugar donde se encontraban los dos muchachos en cuestión, finalmente, eso fue lo que le pasó a Yasha. 

Yasha: Zero, Zero, ey! Zero! Yaaa- grita, no precisamente a él, al mismo tiempo que le lanza la consola de juegos que segundos atrás le había arrebatado, con esto sólo consigue que el Hunter mueva la cabeza a un lado, el jueguito alcanzó a pegarle en el casco.

Zero: *la ve de reojo* ¿Porqué eres así?

Yasha: ¿Así como wey? (n.nU no podía faltar)

Zero: Estas tan tranquila, sabiendo que…

Yasha: Por que siii, así es más fácil –interrumpe- ya quita esa jeta Zero, no manches, tu no eres así, el que se preocupa por todo y siempre tiene "el alma en un hilo" es X. 

Zero: …

Los dos estaban en el cuarto de controles principal, como siempre, Yasha sentada enfrente de una computadora pequeña y Zero de pie no muy lejos de ella, después del comentario, no muy agradable para él, decidió alejarse de su compañera e ir a ver como seguían las investigaciones.

Yasha: ¿Fue algo que dije?- se dijo a sí misma al ver como el Reploid rojo se alejaba. 

- si, así es él.

La niña de cabello negro escuchó esas palabras casi en su oído justo detrás de ella y enseguida volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

Yasha: ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Alia: Desde que lo conozco

Yasha: ¿es mi idea o es desesperante? (mira quien lo dice ¬ ¬)

Alia: *sentándose a su lado, en otra silla* Esta preocupado por X, es el único al que le habla bien…

Yasha: Es hipocresía ¬ ¬U

Alia: *baja la mirada al mismo tiempo que organiza un montón de documentos que traía consigo* Es su mejor amigo, han pasado por tanto juntos, y ahora que no sabemos nada de él, es obvia la razón por la que esta preocupado.

Yasha: mmmm, naaa

Alia: En fin n_n, mira esto *le enseña un papel con una serie de gráficas y demás cosas que por lo general nunca entendemos T_T*

Yasha: ¿Qué es eso? (veeen? Nunca entendemos)

Alia: Los últimos estudios de la grieta, el portal.

Yasha: A ver…mmm

Alia: interesante no?

Yasha:….mmmm

Alia: Verdad? ¨U 

Yasha: No entiendo ¬ ¬ *le devuelve la hoja*

Alia: *caida y gota n.n* Mira, muestra que ésta ha cambiado casi en su totalidad, aún es muy inestable, por eso…

Yasha: ¿Cambiado?

Enseguida de haber escuchado tal afirmación la Hunter de armadura púrpura se puso de pie, casi tirando la silla,  a la vez que tomaba la hoja que mostraba las características de la grieta.

Yasha: Oooye, es cierto!!! –exclama casi pegando el rostro al papel. (ni entendió seguramente pero bueno ¬¬)

Alia: Sin embargo no debemos apresurar conclusiones, no podemos arriesgarnos a que… Yasha!!!!!

No escuchó ni una sola palabra mencionada por Alia (digo…realmente alguien le hace caso? Al menos yo no XD), debido a que milésimas de segundos antes de que ésta terminara, la joven Reploid ya había salido en busca de su compañero de armadura roja.

Más tarde…(después de desayunar XD) 

Yasha: All right, we are here b….

Zero: Quieres dejar de cantar ese odioso párrafo?- sentenció sin siquiera mirarla, continuaba con los brazos cruzados, los dos parados enfrente de la ya tan conocida, al menos físicamente, grieta.

Yasha: Deja de ser tan seco y aguado!!!

Zero: Es algo repentino y…

Yasha: Que? La canción? No te preocupes, si quieres la canto desde el principio…

Zero: y arriesgado, aún no sabemos mucho de esto, sin embargo tenemos que detener a Sigma

Estar respondiendo a cada una de las idioteces y bromas de mal gusto de Yasha no tenía sentido alguno así que Zero continuó hablando casi solo.

Yasha: mmm ¬ ¬ lo que quería decir, es que finalmente estamos aquí, a ver si con esto dejas esa actitud antipática, vamos por más acción. Por que no sólo X se va a divertir verdad? –dijo esto último a la vez que ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. 

Para su sorpresa, o mejor dicho, su exaltación, Zero casi le sonríe poniendo su mano encima de la de ella.

(han visto esa cara que hace Kenshin? =O_O  yo creo que si, pues esa hizo Yasha n.n)

Zero: Vamos

Yasha: O_O…ah si…

Los dos saltan a la grieta, Yasha por segunda vez y esta ocasión es por su propia cuenta, mientras que para Zero es la primera vez que esto pasa, el primer viaje que realizará a otra dimensión, otro tiempo, otro lugar.

Algún otro lugar en el Universo y/o espacio…

Es de día sobre la pequeña ciudad, el paisaje es tranquilo y un poco solitario; se trata de un  río conectado con el mar aledaño al lugar, cercano a un  parque, camellón que da hacia una pequeña avenida y a los comercios establecidos ahí, muy próximo al parque se encuentra transitando el metro de la ciudad, pasando por encima del agua.

Repentinamente, algo causa que la tranquilidad del lugar se …(como se dice?  mmm aaah ya) sea interrumpida (n_n); el agua comienza a moverse bruscamente y la tierra empieza a vibrar ligeramente y luego con mayor fuerza, aún así, esto no dura mucho tiempo, seguida por tal suceso, una cegadora luz aparece en el cielo, parecida un "flashazo " (si el de las cámaras) para dejar ver una especie de portal casi invisible al ojo humano, de ahí sale una figura al parecer humana y femenina vestida de tonos morados y negros, milésimas de segundos después, la figura cae al agua, volviendo a interrumpir su característica calma. 

Yasha: Waaaa!!- gritó sacando la cabeza del agua al instante.

Parpadeó varias veces al mismo tiempo que intentaba seguir flotando, ya que el peso de su armadura le haría descender muy pronto si no hacia algo antes, inspeccionó rápidamente la zona con la mirada girando la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encontró con que no estaba muy lejos de tierra firme, notando esto, volvió a sumergirse para intentar nadar hasta el camellón sin ser vista por algún "aborigen". 

Estando en la orilla, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para secarse, como si se tratase de un cachorro, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo exprimió para quitar el agua, cosa que repitió hasta quedar casi seca, después hizo el espectáculo ese de cambiar de ropa con su relojito de muñeca.

Yasha: Mmmm….-miró a su alrededor nuevamente- al menos esto se ve más normal que ciudad Misora ¬_¬, me pregunto donde diablos estoy…y…-vio el agua esperando encontrarse con algo, mejor dicho, con alguien- DONDE CARAJO ESTA ZEROOOOO!!!!!!

Algún otro lugar de…esa misma ciudad!!! No se asusten o_o

-Estoy en otra dimensión y sin embargo- mira a su alrededor (ya se que todos hacen eso pero es normal no? n_nU)-se parece mucho al lugar de donde vengo. 

Zero también poseía un reloj-comunicador de muñeca que le permitía cambiar de forma Hunter a una más humana, y había hecho uso de esa función en el artefacto futurista, ahora vestía una playera negra de mangas largas que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y un poco pegada al pecho, con cuello en forma de V, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con zapatos tenis de color blanco con rayas negras, su cabello seguía peinado en una cola de caballo sólo que ahora unos delgados mechones rubios le caían sobre el rostro. (si? estuvo bien así fans de Zero? Principalmente tu Karin.Exe ^o^), ya se encontraba investigando el lugar, caminando por las calles, también un poco solitarias, sin duda era una ciudad pequeña y no muy habitada. 

Caminaba, al parecer muy tranquilo, con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón, mirando al frente y a los lados, de lo mas normal el muchacho, aunque por dentro se sentía algo nervioso, tenía que aceptarlo, lleno de curiosidad por saber a que se enfrentarían o si de hecho, tenían que ir contra algo o alguien, principalmente ya quería saber por que habían sido transportados a ese lugar, seguramente Sigma o alguno de sus compadres ya había estado allí, si no es que aún seguía por ahí, tenían que…esperen un segundo, algo faltaba.

Zero: *deteniendo su camino, parándose en seco y poniendo una cara de leve preocupación* +Yasha…+ Me pregunto si habrá llegado aquí también- dejó de pensar y hablo en voz alta para sí mismo. 

Sin darse cuenta, estaba parado enfrente de un pequeño establecimiento, al parecer un centro de juegos, posiblemente de mesa, dedujo esto al ver por el vidrio a dos muchachos sentados frente a una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual tenían una serie de cartas encima de un tablero de color verde con amarillo, las cartas tenían varios dibujos impresos en ellas, observó esto durante un corto lapso de tiempo, aunque no entendió ni J del juego 

Observando con más detenimiento y atención notó como de pronto un montón de morros(niños, escuinles, chamacos como quieran decirles) rodeaban una mesa en particular, empujándose para obtener una mejor visión del asunto, así que Zero decidió entrar. (siii ingue su XD) 

Casi sin ser visto por nadie (quee? Como? Es imposible no ver a semejante bombón *¬*), entró y fue hacia la mesa a la que más le hacían caso. 

-….eso último acaba con el resto de tus puntos de vida, yo gané - dijo uno de los que estaban rodeados, sentado junto a una mesa, empleando un tono de voz serio, firme y muy confiado.

Por su parte, el otro joven agachó la mirada y recogió sus cartas del campo,  cabizbajo le dio la mano al ganador del juego. 

-En verdad eres bueno, tal y como dicen todos n_n- le comentó ya un poco más animado, y éste le respondió con una leve sonrisa, el perdedor se marchó a jugar a otra mesa.

Zero observó al ganador, no lo pudo evitar ya que éste lucía un "poquito" diferente a los demás, vestía un uniforme azul marino, pantalón y saco (o lo que sea que traiga encima de los hombros), con una playera sin mangas negra pegada al pecho, con brazaletes en las muñecas, una cadena colgada al cuello la cual sujetaba una pequeña pirámide dorada, sus ojos eran de color púrpura, muy expresivos y peculiares, pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamó su atención fue su cabello y su peinado: de color negro, dorado y rojo en forma de picos (no sé de que otra manera describirlo o_o).

Todos los que rodeaban al joven ganador del juego comenzaron a dispersarse por el local al ver que éste había ganado…otra vez, como siempre claro.

Al terminar con su "partida de cartas", el joven del cabello multicolor se levantó de su asiento y dejó la mesa de juego y se dispuso a salir del establecimiento, aunque, Zero, por su parte ya se había adelantado a salir segundos atrás.

Poco tiempo después, el joven de azul salió sin prisa, sin advertir que el Reploid escarlata lo vigilaba de cerca, definitivamente éste no era un humano común y corriente…

Aunque eso pensó X de Ashley y bueno…los resultados de cierta sospecha fueron acertados, con más razón, Zero no podía estar equivocado. 

Este humano estaba rodeado por una energía extraña, seguramente las demás personas no podían sentirla, de hecho Zero tampoco podía debido a su condición de Reploid Maverick Hunter, pero aquel individuo emitía ciertas vibraciones que no pasaban inadvertidas para alguien tan observador e inteligente como el comandante de la unidad especial. 

____________

Yasha: ¡¡¡MEEE DUELE LAA CABEZAAAA!!!- recriminó la chica de cabello negro- no sé que hacer -_-U, si me muevo de aquí nunca encontraré a Zero pero…¿Qué pasaría si él me estuviera buscando, no me encontrara, pensara que no llegue a esta dimensión y se fuera sin…mi o_o?....AAAHHH VOY A LLORAR!!!- volvió a gritar.

Estaba sentada a orillas del mismo lugar al que había "aterrizado" quebrándose la cabeza en busca de respuesta alguna, tan confundida y nerviosa estaba que no se dio cuenta de, en que momento alguien más se acercó a donde se encontraba.

-Em, disculpa ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Escuchó una voz aguda pero a la vez, masculina, perteneciente a un niño sin duda, detrás de ella, casi pone otro grito que seguramente se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y posiblemente así encontraría a Zero…pero no lo hizo, ya que recordó que estaba en su "forma humana" y que podía pasar inadvertida, como cualquier otro humano, así que trato de comportarse lo más normal que pudo, al menos como alguna persona de carne, hueso, intestinos, tripas y algunas materias feas.

Yasha: No, gracias. Estoy tomando el sol n__n

(¬¬)

-aahh ^_^ perdón por interrumpirte 

____________________________________________________________

(volvamos con Zero ke ya no se como seguir aquí…….)

El muchacho rubio, de ojos verdes…y que se cae de bueno…continuaba siguiendo los pasos del joven del cabello multicolor procurando no ser visto por el mismo, le desesperaba que éste caminara tan lento, al parecer muy seguro de si mismo.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el muchacho vestido de azul marino, dio la vuelta en una esquina ante la sorpresa del Reploid ya que éste hubiera jurado que el tipo que estaba siguiendo iba a seguir derecho. 

Tal reacción fue inesperada por lo que tuvo que ir corriendo hacia la misma esquina, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un callejón de esos con ladrillos rojos y sin salida, perfecto lugar para atracar a alguien…pero, el tipo de los pelos de picos ya no estaba, eso si que podía poner nervioso a cualquiera...eso si, a Zero no, aunque no se explicaba como el chundo de las cadenotas y la playera sin mangas pegadita había podido esfumarse así como así…mmmm…..

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Escuchó la misma voz grave, segura y pedante de hace unos minutos, la misma que había dicho "yo gané", era inconfundible, semejante voz tan …¿Qué se sentirá escucharla después de que el dueño de la misma te dejó mordiendo el polvo?

Al parecer, el sujeto estaba detrás de él, así que Zero volteó esperando encontrarse con el joven de la pirámide colgada del cuello, y efectivamente ahí estaban los dos en medio de ningún lugar, solitarios, ningún ser vivo en un chingo de kilómetros a la redonda (que exagerado verdad?) y…(vayamos al punto que esto se empieza a parecer a un yaoi muy pervertido)

Estando así ambos, Zero observó con mayor detenimiento y atención al chavo este, pero sintiéndose intrigado por el extraño artículo que portaba, es decir, desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que este cuate no era muy "normal" al traer algo así y más a atreverse a salir con él a la calle y aún más para caminar con semejantes aires de grandeza.

Y un recuerdo llegó a su mente…

(recuerdo:Aparece una imagen borrosa de Yasha hablando en segundo plano, atrás de Zero)

"Yasha: Jamás adivinarás que traigo en la mano izquierda, haber…inténtalo, andaaaa ¿Qué eliges derecha o izquierda?"

(actualidad)

Zero: *sacudiendo la cabeza* Nooo ese recuerdo nooo

(otro recuerdo)

"Yasha: ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE BORRÓ LOS DATOS DE MI TARJETA DE MEMORIA!?

(actualidad)

Zero: Eso tampoco!!!

(otro mas….-_-U)

"Yasha: Son grandes…de color dorado…brillan mucho…tienen forma como de diamante…y emiten una energía muy extraña, al menos desconocida para mi"

Zero:*pensando* Eso que trae…debe ser una de las piedras preciosas de las que hablaba Yasha…y su amiga extraña. *hablándole al otro ser presente* Tu tienes algo que, al parecer, estoy buscando.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué es eso?

El Reploid, que se estaba haciendo pasar por un humano común y corriente (eeehh ni tan común n//n), señaló al pecho del extraño, refiriéndose a su dorada y brillante pirámide.

Éste, únicamente se quedó parado frente a Zero inmóvil, al parecer estaba meditando algo, el comentario del Hunter le había tomado también por sorpresa, tal reacción hizo que Zero comenzara a aclarar sus dudas, dando por hecho que sus suposiciones no estaban tan equivocadas.

-No lo creo- le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados y como siempre, con una confianza excesiva- ¿quieres mi rompecabezas dices?

El chico rubio no entendió ni J de lo que había dicho el extraño, pero se notaba que el artículo dorado significaba mucho para él, lo dedujo después de ver la reacción de éste al escuchar lo de "tienes algo que quiero", una cosa era segura: poseía una gran energía, y muy extraña por cierto.

Zero: Creo que fui muy claro 

El extraño levantó su mano en dirección a Zero, con la palma extendida, ante lo cual, el Reploid no hizo mucho caso, por alguna razón no se sentía amenazado.

-¡¡Choque mental!!- gritó inesperadamente y sólo consiguió provocar una leve ráfaga de viento, acto que captó ligeramente la atención del Reploid, ya que hizo que la basura del suelo se levantara y casi fuera a estrellarse contra su cuerpo.

-Pero…- dijo sorprendido al notar que su intento por deshacerse del rubio no funcionó.

CONTINUARA…

Si así es…me harté y ya no pude hacer más grande el capítulo ¬ ¬, se me acabó la inspiración así de sencillo, así de simple -_-U no se nota? 

Aaahh por cierto, ya saben de quien estoy hablando verdad???? Claro!!! Yami y Yugi, ¿cómo es que pueden estar separados? Ya verán n_n


End file.
